Kryptonian Help
by Rosel
Summary: Chloe and Davis go try to find a way to get Doomsday out of Davis. Clark and Davis come to a head several times. Meanwhile Chloe goes back in time to Krypton and finds things are frighteningly simular. Chlavis, Chlark,Jaya: Raya & Jor-el,Zaya: Raya & Zod
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Smallville**

Kryptonian Help

Chloe held on to the diamond shape metallic disk in her hand and reminded herself to breath. She caressed the Kryptonian symbols on the disk trying to remind herself why she was doing this. She had just stolen this from her best friend's barn. She went to his secret hiding place that was underneath a floor board hidden in a red cloth. No one else knew what it was or where it was but Clark and her. Clark had trusted her with its location knowing she would only have taken it like she did before when she knew Clark wasn't acting like himself. Except now, she knew Clark was more himself then ever. He had been so heroic lately and fulfilling his destiny more. So there really wasn't any reason concerning Clark she should take it. The reason concerned Davis Bloom.

Davis Bloom had come to her begging for her forgiveness about what he had done to Jimmy. He explained that it happened while he had another blackout but this time he was sure it was him. This time he was sure he was a monster. The way he said it with such pain, grief, and guilt Chloe knew he meant it. Chloe knew that the Davis Bloom she knew was not a monster. There was just a monster inside of him or a part of him or something. Chloe knew that it had to do with Krypton. Chloe did not remember what happened when she was possessed by Brainiac but she remembered everything else. She new that Brainiac had tried to take over her by only leaving memories of Davis. She knew now that Davis was created by Kryponians. She knew that he was created by Zod's DNA. But knowing all of that she still knew that Davis tried his best to be a good man. So she promised to help him find some type of cure. There had to be some way to take this monster out side of him. If there was anyone who would know on Earth it would be Dax-Ur a Kryptonian Scientist. He created Brainiac, if anyone could help it was him.

Chloe caressed the disk one more time and then said, "Dax-Ur."

Nothing happened. She did it again and nothing happened she figured it had to be activated by a Kryptonian so she called Davis and asked him to meet her here. She was hoping she could go to this Dax-UR first and find out what he knew by herself. The least interaction with Davis was the better because every time she saw him she was flooded with a mixture of emotion of guilt, tenseness, and desire. Not a very fun combination. She knew she had deep feelings for him now. She had at least stopped denying it to herself now. But that didn't matter for she was married to Jimmy Olson. Davis nearly killed Jimmy. And Chloe loved Jimmy, she did. She cared about him she hated he was hurt. She hated he was hurt by someone she had feelings for. She felt so guilty about the whole thing. Maybe it was misplaced guilt but she felt it purge through her entire body. Only if she had gone to Davis on her wedding day like she wanted to none of this would happen. She felt like maybe she could have done something even though that seemed impossible at least if she left Jimmy at the alter he wouldn't have gotten hurt.

It was to late now. She had to deal with the facts of life now. And they were that Davis had a monster inside of him and she was married. She had felt this deep connection with Davis but she couldn't come to him like she wanted to. It was wrong. All she could do now was try to help Davis. Davis didn't deserve to be a monster he saved lives for a living, he cared about people. The fact that he hurt someone caused him so much turmoil. She had to save him from that and she had to save the world from him.

She supposed she could have called Clark and told him all about it but the risk was too great that he might not wait for an explanation and go after Davis. She couldn't risk that Clark and Davis would hurt each other. If Davis turned into that monster it could kill Clark and if he didn't Clark could kill Davis. She couldn't take that risk.

Davis arrived looking tauntingly gorgeous wearing a black t-shirt and jeans. Chloe reminded herself not to stare, now wasn't the time to admire his chiseled muscles through his form fitting t-shirt.

Chloe said, "Davis, I'm glad you made it."

"Are you? You sounded tense on the phone."

"It's been a tense few months."

Davis nodded and said, "Yeah, it has. So Chloe. Have you found something?"

"Maybe." Then she handed the disk to Davis.

Davis took it examining it fully. He gazed at the Kryptonian symbols.

"It looks…familiar."

Chloe pressed her lips together, "That might be because it's from your home planet."

"Krypton? How did you get this? How did you know it was from there?"

"It doesn't matter all that matters is that this will contact a scientist from Krypton."

Davis stared at Chloe, "How do you know so much about Krypton?"

"It doesn't matter Davis. Just use it to contact this scientist guy. He's the only one who could possibly help you."

Davis stared and said, "Funny I thought that was you."

Chloe didn't like when Davis talked about Chloe like she was some guardian Angel sent to him.

"This is as far as I go helping you. Just talk to this guy and see if he can cure you."

"Yeah, that will be easy. Hey, you don't know me but I was sent from your home planet to destroy this one. Will you please help me?"

Chloe morbidly laughed, "I know you can use tact."

"Maybe, but I would feel so much better if you came with me. You don't even have to say anything but you do seem to know a lot about Krpton. Maybe you can appeal to him? And what if something goes wrong? What if I…change. I don't want to hurt anyone. That is what this is about. Chloe I need you. If anything I need your support."

Chloe sighed she hated when he did that of course she would never abandon him when he needed her, "Fine. Lets go."

Chloe took his hand holding it, Davis squeezed it lovingly and then she said, "Just say Dax-Ur."

"Dax-ur?" Davis asked.

Then they suddenly saw this blinding light and then they found themselves in a living room in front of a family sitting on a couch watching T.V.


	2. Chapter 2

The family startled jumped up. The man with gray hair looked at Chloe and Davis scrutinizing. The woman with long blonde hair held onto her son protectively and stood by the man closely.

"Who are you?" The woman asked on guard.

Chloe let go of Davis hand feeling his warmth around her still. Then Chloe tried her soft warm pleasant voice and said, "We're so sorry to interrupt. We would like to talk with your husband."

The blonde woman shook her head, "The last time someone just teleported to see my husband he ended up in the hospital for months."

Then the man said, "Darling. It's ok. I'll be fine."

He gave her a warm loving look that he must have only reserved for her. Chloe liked seeing the way they so openly expressed their love for each other. She admired how protective this woman was of her husband. The woman nodded seeming to have some kind of secret conversation through their eyes. She then took her son and left the room.

Then she left and he said, "So you must be friends of Kal-el. Truthfully I wasn't expecting many Kryptonians that escaped. But I should have known if they were Kal-el must have told you about the miracle rock that makes you normal."

Davis gaped at him and Chloe surprised and then hopeful. Chloe knew all about blue Kryptonite but haven't really thought about it. It never occurred to her that perhaps this blue rock could cure him. If what ever this is is Kryptonian then maybe this blue kryptonite could take it away from Davis. It was worth a shot.

Then Chloe said, "Yes, of course. So if we could just get that blue Kryptonite. We'll be on our way."

Davis looked at Chloe suspiciously and then Dax-Ur said, "Of course. I always would like to help a fellow Kryptonian. But last time I did the Artificial Intelligence I created came after me so you would understand my wife's reluctance."

Then Chloe said, "We understand but you don't have to worry as far as we know Brainiac was destroyed."

"How?" Dax-Ur asked astonished.

"That doesn't matter. What matters is that you have nothing to fear." Chloe said resolutely.

"So I'm assuming you're the Kryptonian." He said to Chloe.

Then Davis finally spoke up, "No. That would be me. She's just here for support."

"Oh, I see. She's just a girl who's in love with a Kryptonian. She does have that worried look in her eye." Dax-Ur said reminiscently.

Then Chloe said, "So about that Blue Kryptonite?"

Then suddenly the blonde woman came back and said, "Danny, is in his room. So is it true. Is that Brainiac thing really gone?"

Her question was pointed at Chloe. She looked in Chloe's eye searching for sincerity.

"Yes, as far as we know." Chloe said full of sincerity. Chloe wanted this woman to believe, not only for herself but she could tell this woman had suffered so much seeing her husband in agony. She could only imagine what Brainiac had done to him.

This woman who looked to be in her early thirties stared Chloe down and then a huge smile of relief filled her entire face. Then she surprised Chloe with a hug.

"Thank God."

Chloe was pleasantly surprised by this stranger's note of affection. Chloe welcomed her warmly. She knew what kind of worry that this woman must have carried. She carried so much of it herself, for years worry about Clark, and then now worry for Davis all of this tragedy that ensued.

Then the woman came out of the embrace a bit embarrassed, "Oh, I'm sorry. It's just you have no idea how happy that makes me."

Then Chloe said, "No, don't worry about it. I understand. It must have been hard when Brainiac infected him. You must have been so worried."

The woman nodded filled with understanding, "We are women in the same boat. So worried about our Kryptonians."

She then embraced her husband affectionately and looked at Davis. Chloe nodded, "Yes, I guess we are. So Dax-Ur."

"Call me Daniel. That is how everyone here knows me."

Chloe smiled, "Daniel. So how about that blue Kryptonite?"

Then the woman said, "You know why don't you two stay for dinner? I don't think I'll ever get a chance to meet another Kryptonian or a woman who loves a Kryptonian again. What do you say?"

Chloe was about to object she needed to get that blue Kryptonite as soon as possible, but immediately she felt a kindred spirit in this woman, she couldn't object.

So Chloe spread her giant big toothy warm smile and said, "Of course we would love to."

"Great." The woman smiled and kissed her husband and then left the room.

Daniel smiled and said, "I think you just made her day. I'll get the blue Kryptonite just stay here. Make yourself at home."

Then he left Chloe and Davis alone. Davis had just been staring at Chloe the whole time. His arms were folded his face clenched with worry. Then he finally spoke, "So I guess we deviated from the plan just a little."

"Sometimes you just have to roll with the punches. Obviously, love means a lot to these people. So we'll give them that to get the Blue Kryptonite."

"Right. The Blue Kryptonite. What is that exactly?"

"It takes away Kryptonian powers and since your Kryptonian and what ever is inside of you comes from Krypton then it could very well cure you."

Davis nodded, "What if it doesn't work?"

"Then we'll tell them the truth." Chloe said.

Then Davis cupped Chloe's chin with his thumb and index finger and said, "As opposed to this fiction of us being in love."

Chloe tried not to look in to his deep blue eyes. And said, "Yeah, well, we'll just try hard to pretend."

Then Davis smiled for the first time in long time and said, "I'll try."


	3. Chapter 3

Chloe and Davis found themselves sitting very close to each other on the dinner table. While waiting for the food to be served Davis held Chloe's hand and he would whisper in her ear, "It's all part of the act."

Chloe tensed up, afraid of relaxing and enjoying the touch of his hand. She dismissed the tingles that shot up through her arms as he held her hand. She tried hard to ignore the tingles surrounded ever inch of her ear as he whispered. She tried ignoring the pleasurable sensation that it invoked.

So Chloe tried to focus on Dax-UR or Daniel and his wife. As his wife set the table with the meal she said, "Oh, forgive me, in all of this excitement we weren't properly introduced. I don't even know your names. I'm Debra and of course you've met my husband Daniel. And what are your names?"

Chloe smiled and laughed a little. This woman was right they knew she was woman in love with a Kryptonian but they didn't even know her name and she said, "I'm Chloe Sullivian and this is my …"

Chloe was at a loss of words of what to call Davis she knew she was to pretend they were in love but what should she say, boyfriend, fiance', husband, or should she just call him her love. That might be a little archaic. Then she noticed her wedding ring and kicked herself for keeping it on. But she was married why would she take it off? Lately it was always present feeling this huge overbearing weight on her finger.

Then as she looked at her finger Davis noticed this and lovingly squeezed her hand and said, "I'm Davis Bloom her husband."

This was getting way to close for comfort. What could she do? She couldn't let go of his hand or put any distance between him. She had to keep on this act for as long as she needed to, to get this Blue Kryptonite. It was for the safety of the whole world. So she had to grin and bare it. The problem was that it wasn't hard to sit beside Davis and stare lovingly into his eye it only caused feelings of guilt. She was married to Jimmy Olson and sitting here next to Davis hand in hand shouldn't feel so natural. But it did.

Debra smiled warmly and they began to eat after a while Debra said, "So how did you two meet?"

Chloe was about to speak up with a good lie already prepared but Davis beat her to it and he said, "Well, it's a great story actually. We met saving someone's life. I'm a paramedic you see and Chloe well she's just naturally a helpful person. So she helped me revive this girl and we just clicked. It was love at first sight."

Davis looked at Chloe as he said the last part with that broad crooked smile that she loved. It caused her to smile uncontrollably.

Debra said, "Ah, that's so sweet. Wow, so you're a paramedic. So you save people's lives for a living?"

Davis nodded as he finished chewing the lasagna and said, "Yeah. I like to help people."

"So why do you want the Blue Kryptonite so much?"

"I don't want to be a monster."

Chloe coughed on her food and Davis immediately patted her on the back, "Are you ok? Sweetie?"

Chloe swallowed and said, "Yeah, I'm fine it just went down the wrong pipe."

Then he handed her a glass of water, "Here this should help. Just swallow slowly."

Chloe took the glass of water. And smiled weakly.

"Awe. He takes care of you so much. Having a paramedic for a husband must come in handy. But I'm sure it must be hard. Aren't paramedic hours long and difficult?"

Then Chloe said, "Well, he does important work. I understand. And I get pretty busy with my own job. But we're there for each other when we need it and that's all that matters."

Chloe surprised herself just how true that statement was. Davis gazed at her lovingly and Debra looked really confused and then said, "So what kind of work do you do? Chloe?"

Then Chloe said, "Oh, I work for this nonprofit called the Isis Foundation. It helps people with special abilities."

"Really?" Debra asked more confused then ever.

Then Debra said, "So Davis saves peoples lives for a living and you help those with special abilities. Your lives aren't exactly normal are they?"

Then Daniel spoke up and said a bit embarrassed and slightly scolding, "Debra."

"What? I'm just trying to figure it out. Why would two people with lives so not normal want to take away powers? I know you just wanted to be normal so we could have a normal life together. Darling. But this doesn't exactly make sense does it?"

Chloe wanted to kick herself. Why didn't she just lie? She was really good at that. How come when it came to being around Davis she found it so absurdly difficult to lie?

Then Davis interjected, "I told you. I don't want to be a monster."

Then Debra said, "Honey, being Kryptonian doesn't make you a monster. Those powers may be amazing and powerful but they don't make you monster."

Davis sighed frustrated. Chloe started to get anxious she stared at their little boy Danny sitting playing with his Macaroni and Cheese building a house. Afraid a stressful situation might wake up the monster inside Chloe quickly caressed Davis arm and whispered in his ear soothingly, "It's OK. Everything is going to be fine."

Davis calmed down and held Chloe's hand for deep comfort. Their fingers intertwined together.

Then Chloe said with as much tact as possible, "Well, actually our lives aren't the most typical. It's true. And Davis maybe a type of hero but he does better saving lives by reviving them as a paramedic. He's not about to be using his powers. They don't do him any good."

Both Daniel and Debra stared at her heartfelt and then suddenly the doorbell rang. Daniel stood up and said, "I wonder who that could be? If you excuse me Chloe, Davis."

Then he kissed his wife on the cheek and left.

Chloe breathed out hard sighing. She held on to Davis' hand their fingers intertwined together. Davis held on to her, his fingers playing with hers lovingly. Then he whispered in her ear, "I don't know what I would do without you."

Then small little tingles surrounded around the edge of her ears crept down her spine, feeling this pleasurable sensation she felt this amazing warmth. Chloe kept her right hand intertwined with his and used her left to eat. She tried to concentrate on her food and put her attention somewhere else then Davis in such a close proximity. Everything felt so natural around Davis; she had to remind herself it was all pretend. It was simply a means to an end. She tried to think about other things and then Davis whispered in Chloe's ear and said, "You're my Angel." Attempting to ignore that she said, "So Debra, how did you and Dax…I mean Daniel meet?"

"Oh, well, my car broke down in the middle of no where and he just appeared out of no where to help me get it started. And we just clicked. I guess you could say it was love at first sight as well. But it was more then that it was like I knew him in another life time or something. It was like he really got me, he knew what kind of person I was right away. You know what I mean?"

Both Chloe and Davis involuntarily, "Yes."

Then they both looked at each other slightly surprised and smiled at each other at the slip. This whole pretend thing was getting tougher by the minute. Chloe was ready to surrender and give in. She knew all of this was not pretend if anything was real it was how she felt for Davis. What was the worst thing if she just admitted that to herself and to Davis, for real? But some how she knew Davis already knew. She held on to his hand playing with his fingers holding his hand smiling at him adoringly.

Then suddenly she froze and the guilt flooded to her face as Clark Kent approached the dinner table. Chloe dropped her hand from Davis', feeling ashamed.


	4. Chapter 4

Clark just stared at Chloe and Davis with the deep look of betrayal. Davis seemed to be taking in both of Chloe and Clark's expressions in, contemplating something. Then Daniel said reassuringly, "See Kal-el. Chloe's just fine with her husband."

Then Davis asked, "Kal-el?"

Clark looked at Davis outraged, "Husband? What are you doing here Davis?"

"Me? What are you doing here?" Davis asked not letting Clark glowering accusation full faces intimidate him.

Davis and Chloe both stood up and Debra did too.

"What's going on here?" Debra asked.

Chloe stood up and looked Debra square in the eye, feeling sad to disappoint this kindred spirit. There were so many things she wanted to do at this moment. She wanted to run, hide, or disappear. This is the one thing she didn't want to happen. She did not want Davis to discover Clark's secret or Clark to discover Davis secret. She had worked hard to make sure these two to stay away from each other. They both seemed to have a way to push each others buttons. They both seemed to rub the other the wrong way.

Then Daniel looked between Davis and Clark and Chloe and noticed the deep rooted tension and said, "Sweetie maybe you should take Danny to his room."

Debra nodded then gazed at Chloe searchingly, "Uh, sure, sure sweetheart. Call me if you need me."

Then she took Danny's and said, "Come on sweetie Daddy needs to talk with these people."

Then Daniel said, "So what's going on?"

Then Clark said, "Chloe, why in the hell is Dax-Ur calling Davis your husband? And why are you even here?"

"Wait. You two aren't married?" Daniel asked.

Then Chloe said, "No, we're not. We just needed something from you so we lied."

"If you wanted the Blue Kryptonite why didn't you just say so? You didn't have to lie."

Then Clark said, "Blue Kryptonite? Chloe why would you need that? And did you really just say that in front of Davis. Why is he even here?"

Daniel eyebrows furrowed looking at Clark in wonder and said, "You mean, you don't know? I thought you said Chloe was you're best friend."

"She is. We used to share everything. For a while she was the only one who knew my secret."

Then Daniel nodded and said, "Oh, I see. She was the girl you needed the Blue Kryptonite for. And what now that didn't work so you moved on to another Kryptonian."

Chloe moved in front of Davis protectively and Clark jerked his head towards Davis and Chloe and said, "Other Kryptonian?"

Then Chloe said forcefully, "Clark, it's none of your business."

Clark pursed his lips angrily and raising his voice he said, "Chloe, you lied, you stole from me. And for who? Him. The guy we both suspected as a murderer. A guy who I'm pretty sure Brainiac tried to set you up with by causing you to lose all your memories except for him. If he's a Kryptonian then what I suspected was true. He's a bad guy Chloe."

Davis began to shake, Chloe could feel his vibration behind her back. His anger was coming in violent tremors. No this couldn't be happening. Chloe kept her self together for Davis' sake. She touched his hand behind her back and she said, "Clark, first of all, we found out he wasn't responsible for those murders. Secondly, you don't even know him. You never gave him a chance. You don't know what you're talking about. You don't know him like I do. We came here for Dax-Ur's help. I'm sorry I stole from you but he's the only Kryptonian scientist I knew who could help us. And I didn't involve you because you have nothing to do with this. So please just leave now. If you know what's best. Just leave."

Chloe's teeth were clenched with a deep urge of seriousness. She still held on to Davis with her hand barely touching his shoulder.

Then Clark said, "No. Chloe. You're judgments obviously clouded you're coming with me."

Then Clark grabbed Chloe's hand. Chloe's hand dropped from Davis shoulder as she tried to fight Clark off. Davis fumed and then he began to shake even more and then he fell to the ground and said, "Get off of her."

Clark stared at Davis and Chloe gaped at Davis and said, "No, Davis its ok. I'm fine."

It seemed to be too late Davis fell to the ground with a huge thud causing the whole room to shake. The plates and silver ware raddled on the dinning table. Then boney protrusions began to grow out of his skin and his skin turned into a hard metallic black. It tore through his black t-shirt and tore at his blue jeans. Clark fell back shocked shaking his head and said, "Doomsday."

Then Chloe screamed as she pulled at Clark's arm and screamed, "Clark no. Just get out of here!"

Clark looked at Chloe shocked, "Chloe, you knew. You knew what he was. And you didn't tell me? I'm you're best friend."

Then Doomsday growled loudly and slammed the dinning table to the ground. He tore it in half causing all of the plates to crash to the ground and then he attacked Clark. Clark held onto his first punch with all of his might they both went at each other fiercely. Chloe was on the ground tears flooding down her soaked red cheeks. And she whimpered up with all of her strength and said firmly,

"Davis, Look at me."

Doomsday turned around to Chloe and in his growling scratchy voice said, "Chloe."

"Yeah, it's me. Chloe. You remember me right."

He simply growled and stayed focused on her his spiky monstrous hand reached for hers and Clark gaped unbelieving and said, "Stay away…"

Then Chloe cut Clark off and said, "No. you stay away Clark. You can't handle him like I can. You can't understand him like I do. No one does."

Then Chloe reached for him and touched his boney, spiky, and hard as rock hand and then he grasped hers with in his. Chloe bit her lip as she tried to hold in any reactions of the excruciating pain. Her hands felt so fragile in his. With all Chloe's might Chloe used her other hand to touch his spiky face and said, "Come on Davis, come back to me."

Then suddenly Doomsday growled loudly and fell to the ground and then the bones began to remerge inside the black rocky skin and then slowly but surely Doomsday transformed back into Davis. Chloe fell beside him still holding his hand.

Davis twitched his eyes sporadically and then he looked around the room it dawning on him, "Oh, no. It happened again. Chloe. Please tell me I didn't hurt you."

Chloe ripped her injured bruised hand away from Davis and said, "No, not intentionally."

Then she looked back at Davis' and saw him with out a t-shirt and torn up jeans. She gazed at his perfect chiseled chest and sighed, "You're back that's all that matters."

Then Daniel spoke, "Oh, my…you did not… this can't be. I thought Brainiac was destroyed."

Then Clark with his arms folded staring at Chloe and Davis bewildered said, "He is. I destroyed him with some help from my future friends."

"But the patterns… The black metallic substance... It's so close to what I created."

Then Clark said, "When Brainiac infected Chloe, it said that it controlled Doomsday. It brought Doomsday here to destroy the world."

Clark glanced at Davis wearily.

Davis looked down completely down trodden and Davis said, "I never wanted to do that. I never wanted to hurt anyone. I would never…"

Then Chloe lightly touched his face and "It's ok. I think they know now. It wasn't you. Right?"

She looked up at both of their responses and Daniel seemed to have that inquisitive look on his face. The wheels were turning. And Clark's brow furrowed deep in thought and then Clark said, "I don't know Chlo. He was sent here by Brainiac and he's not…"

"In control. All of the things he's done when he had control were the right things. He would never willingly hurt anyone." Chloe said on edge.

Then Daniel said, "Davis what do you remember?"

"Nothing. I always black out every time it happens." Davis said.

Daniel sat down on a near by chair and said, "It can't be."

Then Chloe got up and asked, "It can't be what?"

"I've had plans of making the ultimate surviving being. The being would do nothing but survive. I realized it was horrible idea after I realized most survivors end up being destroyers. I destroyed the plans. No one knew them except me."

Then Clark said, "And Brainiac."

"No. I've created Brainiac but he couldn't have possibly…wait…he did down load all of my knowledge. He was broken and needed to be fixed. I refused to help me. So he took my knowledge. I was in a comma for months. It happened right after I helped you. Kal-el."

"That happened a year ago." Chloe said.

Then Clark said, "Before Brainiac went back in time."

Chloe saw that it all started to make sense for Clark and she started to ponder about all of the things that happened with Clark going back in time and almost not existing. Brainiac had gone back in time. What if he was able to create Davis while he went back in time while Clark was a baby? There were still some blank spots though.

Then Davis said, "Wait a second? What are you saying that I'm like a year old?"

Then Chloe looked down at him reassuringly and said, "No, not really. You really lived all of these years and grew up how you remember it's just Brainiac changed time. Before, you weren't created and…"

Davis stared at her blankly and said, "So Brainiac was right. I am just some lab experiment."

Chloe shook her head, "No. Davis you're still you. You've made your own life here. You are made by your experiences you had and by the choices you make. The rest is just really bad…luck."

"Yeah, that's an understatement if I ever heard one." Davis said.

Then Chloe looked up at Daniel and asked desperately, "Does this mean you can help him?"

Daniel looked around at his destroyed dinning table contemplating something deep in thought. Then he said, "Yes, I can try. But not here. You've put my family in enough danger already. I will not risk them."

Chloe nodded and said, "I know, please for give me. I just…you saw how much we need your help."

"I know. I'll talk with my wife. The shaking of the house must have frightened her and Danny. I'll tell her what I'll be doing. And I must get some of my Kryptonian supplies I've kept hidden and then we'll go off. Some place safe, some where away from here and my family."

Then Chloe said, "Of course."

Then Clark said, "Where would we go?"

Then Daniel said, "Meet me at my shop. Clark. Do you remember the way?"

"Yeah." Clark said.

Then Daniel said, "Meet me there then."

Then Daniel went to the back room. Clark looked back at Chloe and Davis and said, "Alright follow me."

Chloe and Davis followed Clark side by side.


	5. Chapter 5

Clark glanced back and saw both Chloe and Davis side by side and so close together it made his insides twist. He did not like this one bit. He didn't like the way Davis looked at Chloe for support. The way she seemed to be his anchor. When did this happen? How could he have missed this? Just the thought that Chloe had carried so many secrets that had to do with his home planet from him caused him to cringe. Clark remembered super speeding home from work when he saw Chloe's car speed out of the driveway from the kitchen. Clark called her, he assumed she just wanted to talk about being worried about Jimmy or something, but she didn't answer her phone.

He dismissed it, at first, thinking she just must have had a bad day. So then he went to his barn to get a book and noticed that someone must have been through his things. There wasn't a huge mess or anything but books had been moved around and his last door on his desk was slightly ajar. He remembered that's where he hid some of his Kryptonian artifacts. They were hidden underneath the board under the door. In a medal box Dax-Ur's home beacon device was missing.

So many things went through his mind like Bizarro miraculously coming back from the dead, or Brainiac, or Zod, or any one equally menacing trying to get a hold of it. Then Chloe left his house and wasn't answering his calls. If Chloe took it, she must have had a really good reason. Clark super sped to the Daily Planet and ran into Lois.

"Hey, Smallville. I thought you already left."

"I forgot something. Um, Lois. Have you talked to Chloe lately?"

"No. She's been really distant." Lois said a bit glum.

Then she continued,

"I've tried to pry her away from the precious Isis Foundation but that's like trying to get you not to eat pie."

"She's been working on something?" Clark asked on guard.

"Yeah, but it's all top secret. But Chloe has been that way ever since she started to run the Isis Foundation. She wants to make sure her clients have their privacy." Lois said.

Clark store Lois down she was obviously hiding something, "You know something."

Lois backed away and shrugged her shoulders, "What? No. Smallville all of those obituaries you've been writing are making you paranoid."

"Lois." Clark said her name warningly.

"Clark." Lois feigned innocence and trying to be cute.

"What do you know?" Clark asked.

"Nothing. Clark its just girl-talk stuff." Lois tried to brush it off.

"What kind of girl-talk stuff?"

"It's confidential. Rule number one of girl-talk: what ever is revealed in intense girl-talk must not be leaked out or she will be punished by a devastating cat fight."

"Except if a girl could be in trouble." Clark said.

"Chloe's in trouble?" Lois immediately shifted gears.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm worried about her. She's not answering my phone calls."

"Clark, I don't have any idea where she's at. I just assumed that she's been distant lately because Davis is suddenly back in her life." Lois said.

Clark hasn't heard about Davis since Chloe lost her memory and he was the only one she remembered. He had his suspicions about him being a murder before but it wasn't him. He still didn't really like the guy to much after that. He was suspicious of him after being the only one she remembered. He didn't think Chloe was still keeping in contact with him since she was dealing with Jimmy being in the hospital after that tragedy at her wedding.

"Davis?"

"Davis Bloom. You know that cute paramedic who hung out with Chloe." Lois said.

"I didn't think they were spending much time together any more."

"Yeah, well, that's because he kind of kissed her and told her that she was marrying the wrong guy a couple of days before the wedding. And then after that tragedy of her wedding Chloe spent every waking moment with Jimmy. Then a couple of days ago I saw Davis leave Chloe's office looking intense. And when I saw Chloe she was…beyond distraught. I never saw Chloe like that it was like she was broken down or something. But Smallville, I'm sure she just feels guilty about spending time with a hot guy while her husband is still in ICU. So she's doing what Chloe does when she can't face her feelings she…"

"Gets obsessed with work." Clark said.

"Yeah. Work alcoholism runs in the family." Lois said.

"So you have no idea what she's working on."

"Nope. I assumed she's helping some meteor freak or something. But when I saw her I did glance at her computer screen before she quickly put the screen saver on trying to hide it but it was nothing but pictures from the cave wall. Sorry Smallville, I'm sure she's fine though."

Then Lois gathered some papers and put them in her leather bag and said, "Well, I'm out of here. Let me know if Chloe really is in trouble."

"Sure" Clark said and then Clark super sped to the Isis Foundation. Chloe was gone but the Isis Foundation seemed to be fully functional. As he examined the place she seemed to be here recently. If Chloe left she must have left quickly. Clark was starting to get really scared for Chloe. He had worried so much about Chloe lately first with Brainiac taking over her memories and then with her being kidnapped by that creature. What if something Kryptonian was after Chloe again? That had to be the only explanation of why in the world Chloe would steal his Kryptonian shield. He wished his complicated life didn't complicate Chloe's life so much. That's why he had her memory taken away. He just wanted Chloe to have a nice simple, normal, safe life. Was that so much to ask? But some how no mater what he did Chloe seemed to be doomed to live a life just as complicated as his.

He couldn't take it any more. He remembered where Dax-Ur lived. After Clark used the beacon the first time he had to super speed back home. He remembered where it was. It was a small town in Minnesota. He super sped back to Dax-Ur's auto shop, the place where he met him the last time. Clark noticed it was closed so he went to Dax-Ur house that was on the other side of the shop.

And when Dax-UR opened the door, he explained to Dax-UR about all of his worries. He was so afraid for Chloe. But Dax-UR looked happy and peaceful and told Clark to relax Chloe was fine she and her husband were having dinner with his family. He couldn't believe it. But Jimmy was in the hospital. It didn't make any sense he was even more worried then ever. Then when he walked in the dinning room his heart sank down to the floor. His worry turned into anger. His eyes went straight to Chloe sitting so close to Davis holding his hand looking lovingly at him. It made his insides twist. He thought he was going to get sick. This was Davis Bloom. It wasn't her husband Jimmy Olsen.

His betrayal felt deep. Not only did Chloe steal from him, she was having an affair. He would never think Chloe would be the type to cheat. He thought she loved Jimmy. She had convinced him that Jimmy was the perfect guy for her. He wanted to do what ever made Chloe happy. He went above and beyond to make Chloe's wedding perfect. He became Jimmy's Best Man, he had the wedding at his house, and he gave her away. He did everything he could to ensure Chloe's happiness. He sacrificed his own closeness with her so she could be blissfully happy with Jimmy with out having the burden of his secret to get between them.

As he saw Davis and Chloe's hand intertwined so close. He wanted to throw Davis off of her. He wanted to scream and yell at Chloe for betraying him and Jimmy. How could she? He trusted her. He cared about her. He would've done anything for her. Then he saw her look up and drop Davis' hand, her face full of guilt. Of course Davis didn't seem guilty to him. Clark couldn't stand this guy. He always was a threat to him. Ever since he first met him and told him Chloe was engaged. It hurt that Davis was the first one to know about such a big deep life altering change in her life.

And then here she was sneaking off and stealing from him and being with Davis. Then when all of this happened and he realized Davis was the Doomsday monster that kidnapped Chloe and put Jimmy in the hospital. He couldn't believe this was happening, not to his best friend. He felt so helpless. After everything he has done, he had no control over Chloe's life. He couldn't make her have a happy, normal, uncomplicated life. Now it was more complicated then ever.

Clark saw the way she handled Davis as he turned into the monster. She actually willing touched him. She trusted him, even when he turned into this ruthless killing machine. He saw this Doomsday creature react to Chloe. He stopped being this ruthless killing machine. He listened to Chloe. It hurt when she said, "You can't handle him like I can. You can't understand him like I do. No one can."

Those words stung. He saw how much they trusted and relied on each other. In the same way Chloe and Clark have trusted and relied on each other. It almost went deeper. It reminded him when Chloe was possessed by a witch and he plead with her hoping their bond as a friendship could surpass some witch possessing her but it did not. But somehow Chloe and Davis' bond had surpassed this monster taking over. That hurt. He could see that Davis didn't want to be a monster. He hoped that were true and he just wasn't playing Chloe. But it was still iffy. He was sent here by Brainiac to destroy the world. He had to stop him. With all of his powers he wasn't sure he could. He was harder then rock when he punched him. It was better to try to get this monster out of Davis, to find a way to stop Doomsday through science would be better then fighting and causing more destruction. He just hoped that Dax-UR could come up with something.

Clark found a chair in the garage and sat their waited for Dax-Ur, trying really hard not to stare at Chloe and Davis with his piercing gaze. Davis was bandaging Chloe's hand up with gently and carefully. He caressed her hand lovingly. And Clark couldn't beleive Chloe let Davis touch her so, since he's the one who hurt her hand in the first place. Chloe looked completely comfortable and and safe with Davis. Even though seemed to share some type of bond there was a huge weight that was hovering over them both. Clark didn't like that Davis brought Chloe back into the world where she has to help carry such a huge weight. He couldn't stand it he had to know just what was going on with them this awkward silence was killing him. So he asked,

"So how long has this been going on?"

Chloe asked, "What? Davis being Doomsday? I only found out a week ago after he told me."

"No Chloe! How long have you've been cheating on Jimmy?" Clark asked accusingly.

Chloe hopped up unbelieving, "Excuse me Clark?!"

"You heard me. So how long has this been going on?"

Then Davis said hopping up getting upset, "I don't see how that's any of your business."

"She's my best friend. It's my business." Clark said territorial as he folded his arms.

"Well, maybe you should loosen your grip a little and let Chloe live her own life."

"I have."

"Please, you had the wedding at your house, you're the best man, and you gave her away. You practically forced her into marrying Jimmy. I bet your approval meant more to her then Jimmy's ever did."

Clark stopped at that. His blood was boiling. His anger fierce. Davis looked equally angry. He was breathing hard, his eyes scowled with frustration.

Chloe ran interference and went in between them both and touched both of their chests separating them and said, "Alright, boys separate corners. You are the last two in the world who should be fighting."

Davis backed away and so did Clark. Then Chloe said to Clark, "Relax Clark. What you saw earlier was just pretend."

"Pretend huh? It looked pretty real to me." Clark said.

That caused Davis to smile in triumph.

Chloe shrugged her shoulders and said, "Well, you know I'm a great liar. I've done it plenty for you."

Clark shrunk a little depressed about how much Chloe had to do for him and then he said, "I know Chloe. So there's nothing going on between you two?"

"Clark Me and Davis are just…" Chloe said struggling. She glanced at Davis and bit her lip and tried again

"I wouldn't…Clark Davis has a monster inside of him we should focus on saving him from what's happening to him and in turn saving the world. That's what's important right now."

Clark sighed, "Of course."


	6. Chapter 6

Chloe sat on Dax-UR's desk as Davis sat on medal chair on one side of the room and Clark sat on the other side. This was ridiculous. She felt like a teacher separating the two kids fighting on the playground. If Kryptonians were such an advanced race, why were these Kryptonians acting like children? She knew they couldn't afford it. She did wish things were simpler as she gazed back at Davis in his bare chest and torn up jeans. She wished that she could enjoy two hot guys fighting over her. When she was younger she wished that two hot guys would fight over her, preferably on a wet, muddy day. In these fantasies Clark was always one of these guys. Chloe was pretty certain if she knew Davis back then he'd be one of those guys too. It was just a wayward fantasy, but now that it was happening it was wrong on so many levels. One she was married and she probably shouldn't be fantasizing about two men fighting over her who weren't her husband and two if Clark and Davis fight they could very well destroy the world.

Dax-UR entered the garage finally. Chloe hopped up grateful.

"Thank God, your back."

"Is everything ok?" Dax-Ur asked.

Chloe said, "Oh just trying to keep the two amped up Kryptonians away from each other."

Dax-Ur examined them both and nodded and put down a metallic box he was carrying. He then took out several different colored crystals out of it. Then Clark and Davis got up and stood behind Dax-Ur looking at all of the crystals he put out of the box. There were white, pink, and blue colored crystals. Then he took out some strange blue garments. They looked futuristic to Chloe. Dax-UR took all of these things out with great care. He seemed to get into the scientist zone as he placed them systematically on a particular spot. Then he turned to Davis. Davis was taking everything in with great awe amazed to see things from his home planet.

Then Dax-Ur said, "Davis I'd like for you to put this on. It will help me examine you."

The material looked strange like some kind of stretchy fabric.

Davis looked up, "Really?"

"Come on Davis I think your fashion sense can suffer for the sake of saving the world." Chloe said.

"Right." Davis said as he grabbed the blue shiny fabric. He started to put it on his bare chest. Chloe noticed it cling to his body tight, showing the scope of his chiseled muscles. She tried hard not to stare. She caught Clark rolling his eyes.

Then Davis hopped on the table and Dax-UR began examining him. Dax-Ur used the crystal and it seemed to put some kind of blue force field over him. Then golden Kryptonian symbols began to appear in the blue transparent filed. Dax-UR began using the other crystals expertly. What he was doing went completely over her head. Times like this she wished she still had Brainiac's unlimited knowledge in her brain, but she immediately pushed the thought away.

Chloe sat on a medal chair waiting. Clark sat next to her still keeping an eye on Davis and then Chloe asked, "So do you have any idea what he's doing?"

"No, I may be a Kryptonian but I'm no Kryptonian scientist."

Chloe sat there crossing her legs her dark form fitting blue jeans began to wrinkle. She ruffled her red blouse a little. Then she saw Clark loosen his black tie on his blue dress shirt. Chloe began to tap her fingers rapidly. Clark sat there perfectly still folding his arms. Then he said, "Chloe, everything going to be ok."

Chloe's face tensed up as she looked straight ahead at Davis he laid levitating over the table in the blue transparent force field. His eyes were closed now and Chloe's never been more worried in her life. What if Dax-UR couldn't find a way to stop the monster inside of Davis? What if he was doomed to become a monster forever? That just didn't doom him and her it doomed the whole world.

"I hope you're right Clark for all of our sakes."

Clark grimly nodded as he glanced at Davis and then he said, "Chlo. Why didn't you tell me about Davis?"

"It wasn't my secret to tell Clark. It's none of your busi…"

"No. It was my business. It has to do with my home planet. He was sent here to kill me. You could have given me a heads up." Clark said bitterly.

"If I did you would have confronted him. You would try to kill him and end up killing each other. I couldn't let that happen." Chloe spat out full of tension.

Clark unfolded his arms and turned to Chloe, really looking at her searching her face. The top of his forehead creased expressing intense worry.

"I guess you put it that way it's kind of petty of me to feel betrayed by you."

Chloe heaved a deep sigh and shrugged her shoulders and said, "Clark, I'd never betray you."

Then she looked down at her bandaged hand and said, "Maybe I did a little stealing from you and all. But I would never reveal your secret to anyone. I didn't tell Davis, although it might have explained a lot for him. I kept your secret from him; just like I kept his from you. You don't know how much effort it took for me to do it to keep you both in the dark about each other with your pasts so interlinked."

"I know, you've always been a trust worthy secret keeper and my secret isn't the only one you've kept. You're a good friend Chloe you keep your friends secrets but I thought you had your loyalties balanced with what was right and safe. As soon as Lana was in trouble or hiding something dangerous you would tell me. But this secret was so dangerous."

"I know Clark but I like I told you..."

"You were trying to save the world. I know. I'm just afraid it's more then that. That maybe our iron clad bond isn't unbreakable as I thought." Clark said in hushed tones. Chloe sensed the hurt in Clark's voice as he spoke those words.

"Clark nothing can break our bond. We are best friends that's never going to change."

"Chloe we used to be able to tell each other anything: our hopes, dreams, and fears. You knew all of my secrets and I knew all of yours. But then when you came back from the facility in Montana that changed. You weren't directly honest with me anymore. When you met Davis that changed. You didn't even tell me you were engaged until a week later. The first person you told was Davis."

"Clark I kind of had to he was flirting. I had to let him know I was off the market."

"Chloe, I saw you today with Davis. You're bond is stronger then ours. He becomes this destructive killing machine and the only thing that can bring him back is you. How can you sit there and tell me that's not stronger?"

Clark glanced over at Davis still being examined; his eyes fluttered seeming to be in some kind of trance. Then she turned her head flipping her straight blonde hair and said a bit annoyed, "Clark. This is all so massive. It's more important then who I share a stronger bond with. It's not a competition."

Clark nodded, and looked back at Davis he was now floating higher above Dax'UR's desk, he seemed to be standing, although he still was in a deep trance, his eyes were open looking off distantly. Chloe was getting really nervous at the sight of him looking so vacant like he had no control. Good things didn't happen to Davis when he didn't have control. Chloe began to tremble overcome with immense fear.

Clark touched Chloe's hand comfortingly. Chloe moved her hand from his as she slid on the edge of her seat staring more intent at Davis hoping with all of her might that he was going to be ok.

Clark gave Chloe a downcast look. Then he started to absently look at his hand playing with the golden ring he wore.

Then Dax-Ur pointed a crystal at Davis causing him to levitate back down on the table. The force field went up and then Davis woke up out of his trance. He sat on top of the table and getting up disgruntled he said, "Oh no. Did it happen? Again?"

Then Dax-UR said, "No. You just blacked out while I examined you."

"So what's the verdict Doc? Is there a way to get this thing out of me?"

Chloe and Clark got up and stood by Davis. Chloe wanted to touch Davis, reassure him but then she glanced at Clark and thought better of it.

Then Dax-Ur said, "Well, I found that you do indeed have the Doomsday creature inside you that I had the plans for. You're DNA has been altered so you will adapt and survive at all costs. You're Kryptonian DNA has been tampered with so that you would appear to be a normal human until you evolved. I was able to trace it. You were Kryptonian before. The Monster DNA has been injected inside you."

Davis gawked at Dax-UR and asked, "You mean I'm real. I was born. I wasn't just created?"

Dax-UR nodded. Davis jumped up. Thrilled. Chloe hasn't ever seem him so happy or so relieved. His smile was so wide and enthusiastic. He went Chloe and hugged her lifting her up. So overcome with relief, he swung Chloe around and whispered roughly in her ear, "I'm real Chloe. I'm not just some test tube experiment. I was born."

"You would still be real to me if you were." Chloe whispered against his ear as she embraced him. She felt his warmth his comfort. His relief was her relief. Then Clark coughed loudly and Chloe and Davis parted.

Then Clark asked, "So can you get it out of him?"

"I still have to go over the data and see if I can come up with something." Dax-UR said.

Then Clark was playing with his golden ring again. Then Dax looked at it and asked, "What is that?"

"Oh just a ring my friend's from the future gave me."

"It travels in time?"

"Yeah. I think I haven't used it. They gave it to me if I ever need there help I could use it to go in the future."

"Can you go in the past?" Dax-UR asked.

Clark looked at him wearily.

"Maybe but I won't."

Then Dax-UR asked, "Why not?"

"You can't change the past. You shouldn't. Bad things happen when you do." Clark said.

Then Davis said, "Like me."

Chloe shook her head, "No. Davis."

"You said earlier that Brainiac went back in time and made sure I came to earth. That wasn't supposed to happen. I'm here because Brainiac went back in time and sent me here."

"But if he didn't we would have never met. You would've died on Krypton never getting a chance to live." Chloe said desperately.

"No. I would just live there."

Chloe shook her head, "No you would die with the rest of Krypton."

"What?"

"Krypton was destroyed." Chloe said having a hard time looking Davis in the eye.

Davis face dropped in deep pain and agony.

"How?" Davis asked.

Then Clark looked at Davis sympathetically.

"We're not sure exactly. There was a civil war. We think it was caused by a dictator named Zod." Clark said.

Chloe looked at Davis' morbid expression. She knew Davis' could never forget the name of the Kryptonina's DNA he had.

Then Dax-UR said, "The word I got was it was caused by Brainiac. After I created Brainiac I realized as it evolved and took all of the information it needed it would dispose of Krypton. I tried to tell people. Trying to find away to destroy Brainiac but no one would listen. So I gave up and hoped that I was wrong. I couldn't deal with the fact that something I created could be possibly being responsible of destroying Krypton. I had a device that helped me keep contact with Krypton. I got one last transmission that told me it was over. There were violent tremors and earth quakes that were caused by all of the bombings by Zod."

Davis fell on the medal seat, "It's gone."

Chloe sat beside Davis and put an around him patting his back and said, "I'm so sorry."

"Chloe when you told me you knew about Krypton why didn't you tell me it was destroyed?" Davis asked his eyes wide full of devastation.

"You already had so much to be worried about. Why give you more tragedy?"

Then Clark said, "Davis. I know how you feel. I was hoping there were others out there like me like someday I could just find my home, where I come from. Then I found out that it was destroyed and I was the lone survivor. I was sent here for a reason. My father sent me here so what happen to Krypton didn't happen to Earth."

Then Davis said down trodden, "And I was sent here to destroy it."

"I won't let that happen." Clark said.

Then he looked at Chloe and Dax-UR and said, "We won't let that happen. We'll figure this out."

Davis nodded and then Chloe took his hand and said to Dax-UR, "So let's get to it. Do you have any leads on how to get this out of him?"

Then Dax-UR asked, "What do you know about Black Kryptonite?"


	7. Chapter 7

Then Clark said, "Kryptonite? My mom used it on me when my biological father was controlling me. It separated the two parts of me so I…"

"Exactly. We could probably use it to separate the Monster from Davis. But I would have to run some tests first" Dax-UR said thinking out loud.

Then Chloe asked apprehensively, "What kind of tests?"

"Well, judging from what happened earlier it would seem that Davis still has some control over the monster."

Davis shook his head outraged, "No. I don't. I have no memory of what happens when the monster takes over. It's the monster. It's not me."

"Yes, well, it's either that or the monster has a connection with Chloe too." Dax-UR said.

"What do you mean?" Davis asked.

"The monster seems to listen to Chloe. It interacted with her. It spoke her name. And she caused it to calm down and she brought you back." Dax-UR said purely analytical.

Davis looked at Chloe in deep awe. Then Dax-UR continued, "The question is: If we do separate you from the creature what is stopping the creature if Chloe's link is severed? So we'll have to run tests. We'll have to find a way to destroy it once it's separated from you which won't be the easiest thing to do since I designed it to be the ultimate survivor."

"So how in the world are we going to destroy it? It sounds like you made it pretty unstoppable." Chloe asked feeling a bit hopeless.

"I know. But my plans weren't ever supposed to be realized. And I was able to deconstruct Brainiacs plans for Doomsday out of Davis' head. It was downloaded in a latent memory storage system."

Everyone just gawked at Dax-UR and then he continued, "Davis programming went wrong. He was only supposed to be a survivor. His human form was only to be a camouflage until he evolved fully into Doomsday but something went wrong or very right for our sakes."

"What?" Davis asked.

"I'm not sure. But there is a way to find out."

"How?"

Dax-UR points to Clark's ring and then Clark puts his hand over it.

"No way. I told you. Bad things happen when you mess with the past."

"I know and I'm not saying you change the past just that you go back and find the data so we can figure how to separate Doomsday from Davis."

Then Clark said, "There has to be some other way."

"I'll look into it but Clark you should…"

Then Davis cut him off, "Look into it? You got to be kidding me? This is life or death we're talking about it. This is world ending important. And you're just going to look into it, all because Clark doesn't have the spine to go back in time."

Clark gave Davis a blank stare in unbelief and said, "Spineless? You did not just call me spineless."

"Well, then prove it."

"I don't have to prove anything to you." Clark said getting in Davis' face.

Then Chloe got in between Davis and Clark and said, "Alright lets just talk about this. It's not off of the table. But let's see what our other options are."

Chloe took Davis' hand and led him away from Clark, calming him down. His anger simmered as Chloe stroked Davis' hand with her thumb. Clark shot them both a dirty look but Chloe knew calming Davis down was far more important then what Clark thought. Then Davis said, "Fine. So what about these tests?"

"We'll have to get to a secluded place where there is no chance of Davis hurting anyone."

Davis looked at Dax-UR wearily and asked, "What do you mean?"

"Well, I think if we try to see what triggers the transformations…"

"Hell no!" Both Clark and Davis said at the same time.

Then Dax-UR said, "I know it seems extreme but it's the only way to find out what is going on with Davis and how to stop Doomsday."

Davis sighed deeply; his sigh was tinted wit deep sorrow and remorse. "Where can we possibly go that would be safe?"

Then Clark asked, "How about the Fortress?"

"What's the fortress?" asked Davis.

Chloe said still holding Davis hand, "its Clark's own personal ice castle it's kind of his own Krypton on earth. It is pretty secluded."

"Ice castle?" Davis asked with a note of recognition.

"Yeah." Chloe said looking up in his deep dark eyes. She wanted to stop his pain. She wanted to see him smile again. Then Davis let go of Chloe's hand. Chloe felt like a part of her just went away from her. Chloe ached. It hurt that he was backing away from her. His pain increased in his eyes. His tortured exterior looked worse. He seemed to be remembering something painful.

"Does it have large crystal pillars?" Davis asked.

"Yeah. Wait you've been there?"

"I'm never going back there again. The last time I was there you… well not you but Brainiac tried to put me in this thing that would keep me turned into that monster forever. I'm not going back there."

Then Clark looked at Davis full of sympathy and said, "I get it. But that was when Brainiac controlled it. Brainiacs gone and my biological father has control back now. You'll be ok."

Davis glanced at Clark unconvinced. Then Chloe said, "It's probably the best place if Dommsday is unleashed you wouldn't end up hurting anyone. It is really secluded."

Davis couldn't help but agree with Chloe, "Alright. I'll go but first time of trouble I'm out of there."

Chloe reached for Davis' hand and said,

"Don't worry I'll make sure you come back to me."

Davis took Chloe's hand with in his holding it softly and caressing the bandages on her hand with smooth gentle strokes. His eyes couldn't leave hers. Her eyes couldn't leave his. They were stuck there staring warmly at each other. Then Davis bit his lip and looked down glumly full of deep embedded concern, "Chloe, I don't want to put you in danger."

Chloe caressed Davis' cheek with her thumb and looked him straight in the eye, "I'm not in any danger with you."

Davis took Chloe's bandaged hand and said, "That's not true. I hurt you."

"I'm fine. You didn't mean to." Chloe tried to brush it off as she took her hand back.

"I won't risk you." Davis said resolute.

"You have to." Chloe said desperately. "I'm the only one who can bring you back. I'm the only one who knows you. I'm sorry I'm going."

Then Clark said irritated, "Alright lets get this over with."


	8. Chapter 8

They arrived at the fortress. She had to be prepared. Dax-UR took off his Blue K and took supersped with Clark to the cave and then Chloe and Davis teleported using Dax-UR's becon. Chloe had stopped by her apartment for a parka, a hat, gloves and a scarf before they went through the portal. Chloe didn't quite have a fondness of the fortress. It was so cold. It wasn't just the cold weather that bothered her. It was the cold unfeeling AI or will of Clark's biological father Jor-el. She eventually realized that Jor-el wasn't as bad as she first thought he just wanted Clark to not have the same fate as Krypton. But he still was so cold and unfeeling. He seemed to have the view that humans were pathetic and weak. He wanted Clark to be disconnected from humans. Chloe would have to disagree. Chloe wouldn't dare come to this place that ensued such great power if she didn't have a really good reason. The last time she willingly went was because she needed to save Clark. And now she needed to save Davis. She knew it was risky for her- a human- to come. The first time she came here Jor-el tried to kill her. The risk was worth it last time and the same went for this time, if not more so this time. If they couldn't find a way to kill this thing inside Davis he could very well destroy the world. That is something Chloe couldn't let happen.

Clark and Davis and Dax-UR were all discussing how they were going to do this. Chloe folded her arms against her breast keeping herself warm. Clark and Davis weren't happy about Chloe being here. When they first arrived through the cave wall Chloe immediately shivered and they both reached for her to help keep her warm. Since then she distanced herself from both of them. Clark and Davis gave each other dirty looks glaring at each other. As they discussed this, the only thing they could agree on was that they both wanted to keep Chloe safe, which ever way was the safest. But they kept on arguing about how they were going to do the tests and arguing how to keep Chloe safe. Chloe kept her distance from both of them wanting to scream, yell, and punch them for acting so utterly dumb and immature. Why couldn't they get along? Why couldn't they see in each other what Chloe saw in them both? Weren't they smart enough to know them not getting along could end in utter catastrophe?

Chloe leaned against a large crystal pillar folding her arms in defeat. She tried getting in between them and being the source of peace but they were being so difficult. She wondered if that was just the way Kryptonians were. She hasn't really met that many so she didn't know. The only other Kryptonian she met was Kara and she was a girl. Maybe the male species of Krypton were just born that stubborn. Chloe leaned on the cold crystal surface as they debated and then they seemed to decide something, Chloe wasn't sure. She was about to go to them to see what they decided on. Then suddenly Clark punched Davis. That jolted Chloe. She jumped up with a start. She rushed to him and then Clark yelled, "Chloe get out of the way!"

Davis face fell back and then tensed up he began to fall on the ground and he yelled, "Chloe stay back!"

Chloe ignored both Kryptonians and rushed to Davis' side instinctually. Then Clark said, "Chloe we have to do the tests you need to get out of the way."

"Wait. So you punched him so he would change?"

"Of course. That's why we're here Chlo. Now I'll call you back when I need you to help bring him back."

"I'm not going to leave him Clark."

Then Dax-UR said, "Maybe that's for the best right now."

Chloe didn't like that but she supposed that's why they were there. But she didn't like the idea of the tests consist of them fighting. They could kill each other. It definitely sent off the panic signals in her head. Chloe got out of their way trying not to focus on this monster with Davis inside of him attacking Clark. He ran Clark to the floor they crashed into a crystal pillar causing it to shamble into pieces. The pieces fell causing the room to shake a little. Chloe balanced her self so she wouldn't fall. Clark lifted Doomsday throwing him across the room with all of his might. Clark was panting and breathing heavily. Chloe never witnessed Clark breath that heavily, not even when he was human. Then Doomsday super sped to him casing them to crush on to another crystal pillar. Clark was bleeding and Doomsday seemed so far gone and full of rage. Its growl encompassed the whole room. The scratchy roar pierced in her ear, haunting her. Chloe couldn't take it anymore it was to painful to watch. How was this going to help them? How was this, a test? Were they testing her? Were they testing how much she could handle? If so she was failing miserably. She felt like she was being ripped a part witnessing two men she cared about hurt each other like this. Then Chloe ran to both of them and screamed, "Stop enough. What can this possibly prove?"

As Chloe approached Doomsday, Doomsday stopped and looked at her. He turned towards her and reached for her hand. Chloe took his more gently this time. Making sure he didn't clasp hers this time. Then Doomsday turned back into Davis. Chloe was relieved. Chloe kept her hand clasped within his now. Not letting go. She never wanted to let him go again. If her touch gave her Davis back she would never let him ago again.

Then Davis looked up at Chloe and smiled, "So you did bring me back? Like last time."

"Yeah. Of course. I had to stop it before it got worse. I don't like this Davis. There has to be some other way." Chloe said still holding his hand. Now she held onto it tightly and leaned against the side of his bare flat toned stomach.

Then Clark wiped the blood from his lip and said, "So I guess we know when you're threatened you change."

Davis said, "Yeah, that seems to be what has happened before my blackouts. Usually someone threatens me or something and everything goes blank. I feel this throbbing pain first."

"But what about the last time at Dax-Ur's I wasn't threatening you?"

"You were threatening Chloe. If you threaten Chloe you threaten me." Davis said pointedly.

Chloe looked up at Davis' stout sincerity. He spoke it like it was a pure fact. She cuddled closer to Davis. She didn't care that Clark was giving her the judgmental eyes. Right now she could care less. Davis was saying what she felt, like they were a part of each other. Chloe felt the same way. When Clark was hurting Davis it was like he took a part of her. It crushed her that Davis hurt Clark and caused him to bleed too. But with Davis it hurt her so much that he went through so much pain, so much suffering for something that just happened to him. She just ached for him. His pain was her pain.

Then Davis let go of Chloe's hand and put his arm around her shoulder gently and naturally. She leaned her head against his chest. He felt warm, even in this place. Her cold cheek burrowed against his perfectly toned chest. Her arm fell to his waist naturally. Then Clark shrugged loudly. Chloe didn't care. After witnessing Clark and Davis beating each other she could not let him go if she did he could possibly turn back into Doomsday and revert back to trying to kill Clark. She couldn't let that happen.


	9. Chapter 9

Chloe wanted to leave right then. She wanted to get this Black K and just leave with Davis. She didn't want to see two people who she cared about destroy each other. There had to be something they could do. Then Dax said,

"Well, that test told us some but we need to know…"

Chloe screamed, "No! If it involves those two fighting then absolutely not! No good could come from it!"

Chloe said still attached to Davis' side. Chloe didn't want to let go of him, afraid if she did that he would change again.

Then Davis said, "We need to do what ever it takes to get this thing out of me."

Chloe shook her head, "There has to be some other way."

Then Clark said having a difficult time looking at Chloe or Davis, "Chloe, we have to figure this out here. So no one else can get hurt. Do you think Davis and I can have a word privately?"

Chloe raised on eye brow skeptically. She didn't like that one bit. That meant she had to leave Davis' side. She would have to let go of him. She would be apart from him. There was a chance he would change again.

Then Davis whispered affectionate and comfortingly, "Chloe it's going to be ok. Just give us a minute."

Chloe couldn't say no to that so she let him go and she gave them some space to talk. Chloe stood by a large crystal pillar looking at the scene. Clark and Davis really didn't like each other. Their body language was speaking of their equal loath for each other. They spoke in hushed slightly angry tones. Both seeming to hold things in, trying to be pleasant. Chloe could tell all they wanted to do was punch each other. Chloe admired their effort in trying to be civil. She appreciated that they both wanted the same things they wanted to stop this monster and get it out of Davis.

Chloe leaned against the crystal pillar and suddenly it started to glow. Chloe turned around and saw a small crystal floating in the air towards her. Chloe picked it up and touched it. Suddenly she was surrounded by a big bright light. Then she saw the amazing colors surrounding her. They looked like Kryptonian symbols. She saw them before when Clark showed her Dr. Swann's journal but she had no idea what they meant. She had no idea what was going on.

Then suddenly she found her self in a strange closet. The door was some kind of metallic, but it had very cool and stoic colors. The door was cracked and she saw Davis in a bed. She realized he was lying in his bare chest covered with white ruffled sheets and then a woman's hand went over him. Chloe froze, shocked. Chloe wanted to scream and throw that girl off of him. What was Davis doing? Was he just with this woman? What was going on? Then the woman with long dark blonde hair started to kiss him sweetly like she was just waking up. Davis grazed his hand through her hair admiring her. How could he?

Chloe felt on the brink of despair. It hurt. She thought for once she found someone who only had eyes for her. What was she doing? She was married to Jimmy not Davis. Davis could be with anyone he wanted to be with. She just thought it was nice to be the only object of someone's affection it made her feel special. She knew she had to forget about this petty jealousy thing. She was here to help Davis to find information so she could help get the monster out. This wasn't about her or Davis' feelings it was about saving the world. She had to focus. Why oh why did Davis always make it hard for her to focus?

She looked back at Davis and this other woman and ignored the impulse to go in there and throw that scank off of him. She had no right. Davis didn't belong to her. That was her choice. Then she saw this woman sit up covering herself up with the covers. Then she started to really look at her. She realized that she recognized this woman with dark blonde hair and purple eyes. She was Raya she met her briefly she was Jor-el's lab assistant. She saved Clark's life twice. She ended up dying for him. Then she realized Davis did look different. His eyes were darker. There was a dint on his chin. He looked older than Davis.

Then Raya sighed and said, "Oh, Zod."

She couldn't believe it. Raya was a hero. She had done everything to protect Krypton so she thought. She had risked her life to save Clark's to make sure he would save this world from the same doom of Krypton. But why in the world would Raya be with Zod, the evil dictator who was responsible for the destruction of Krypton?

Then Raya got out of bed and put on a white tunic. Zod went after her just wearing cotton pants. Then he put his arms around her.

"Don't leave yet, my love."

"I have to. Jor-el's waiting."

"When are you going to finally get some sense and leave him for me?"

Raya turned around and caressed his face and said, "I don't think it would be a good idea. I've been Jor-el's lab assistant for years. We have the same goals the same beliefs. I could never abandon all of the important projects we're working on."

"Is that the real reason?"

Raya shrugged annoyed, "Zod, jealousy doesn't look very good on you. How many times do I have to tell you there is nothing going on between me and Jor-el? He's married to Lara and we're like sisters."

"Come on Raya, I was there at school, I saw the way you always looked at him. And even after all of these years. You have never been able to let him go. If you had then joining me in my lab would be easy. And at grand council meetings you would be on my side, not Jor-el's."

"What did we say about politics? Let's leave them for the Grand Council meetings. I know you and Jor-el are always competing on the applied science Grand council but just leave me out of it. I don't want to be part of your disputes. And I will always speak my mind I will never change beliefs just because you are easy to look at."

Raya said the last part some what teasingly as she let her fingers trail up his chest playfully.

Then Zod said, "Well, maybe your right. Raya but times are getting more difficult. It's gone past just politics now. Times are changing there is talk of a revolt. The grand council is showing its weakness. Krypton could be great. But they won't let it. It's time for action."

Raya stepped back looking really distressed, "What are you talking about?"

"Raya, you are brilliant and beautiful don't waste your talents with someone who doesn't appreciate your talents. Don't waste your time with someone so foolish. The time for change is coming and you could be by my side when it happens. Isn't that what you want?"

"What kind of change?" Raya asked skeptically.

"The change Krypton has been waiting for."

Raya shook her head, "Zod, please tell me your not going to do anything crazy?"

"I'm only doing what needs to be done to preserve Krypton's greatness."

Raya purced her lips backing away from Zod and said, "I'm just worried you might go too far."

He cupped her cheek and said, "There is no need to be worried my dear. As long as you're by my side you'll be fine."

Raya took his hand away from hers and said, "I need some time to think."


	10. Chapter 10

Chloe didn't know what to do she was alone in a strange room with Zod. Evil dictator destroyer of Krypton-Zod. This was not good. Raya had left Zod by himself and he had punched the wall in frustration. Well, at least Raya left him when she did. Maybe Zod wasn't so bad before or maybe Raya didn't see he was bad before this was possible. It boggled Chloe's mind how Lana could not see just how evil Lex was but maybe that was what happened with Lana she just didn't see it. As soon as she did, she did what she could to get out of it. That's must have what happened with Raya. Either way it didn't matter she had to get out of here. What should she do click her heals or something? Then she saw a pink crystal beside her foot she grabbed it and suddenly the closet began to glow. The next thing she knew she was in a strange looking room. It had a lot of equipment and she saw Clark their adjusting some kind of advanced technology.

She saw Clark wearing a long blue cloak with the diamond symbol and the "s" in the middle but Clark was wearing a gotee. He looked a little older then Clark. This must have been Jor-el. He didn't look exactlylike Clark, but similar. He looked very agitated as he fiddled with the large pieces of equipment. She looked at him and he looked at her but then he walked right passed her. He must've not seen her. Then Raya appeared out of thin air. She looked really tense and Jor-el asked,

"Where have you been? I haven't seen you for days. You missed the prototype test. I had to do it with out you."

Raya folded her arms. "I wasn't feeling well. I left you a holographic message."

"Really? Because it feels like you're avoiding me."

"You're paranoid."

"Raya, Zod is starting a revolt. We're at war."

Raya pierced her lips.

"You knew? How could you not tell me?" Jor-el asked outraged.

"I had an idea. I was not sure. I did not want to cause anyone to worry needlessly."

"Are you sure about that or were you just protecting you're lover?"

"Jor-el." Raya said firmly.

"Please, Raya, do you really think you can fool anyone with your secrecy." Jor-el shot out at her.

"What? Then you had me followed." Raya asked annoyed.

"I've seen the way he looks at you during Grand Council meetings. And the way you look at him back. I wanted to deny it. I wanted to think it was my imagination. I just couldn't believe it."

"Believe what? That someone could actually see me for more then an assistant."

"I couldn't believe that you would betray me like that."

"Betrayed you? Please, it is none of your business who I'm with."

"It is when he is my greatest enemy!"

"Greatest enemy? Don't you think your being a little overdramatic?"

"Raya he's starting a revolt. He's trying to tare this planet apart!"

"He just wants change in our government. He cares about Krypton. You've seen the way the Grand Council acts. Can you really blame him?"

"Are you telling me you actually agree with him?"

"I see his point. Although I do not completely agree with him. Zod and I had rules we do not discuss politics."

"Except he told you about the revolt."

"It is kind of a big deal to him. It's important. We don't keep secrets from each other."

"Raya, this is the absolute worst thing that could happen. Zod has followers. The revolt isn't about freedom from the Grand Council it's about Zod and power. He's going to try to rule the world. I cannot believe you would actually want to be with someone like that."

Raya breathed out heavily and said, "You don't know him like I do. You've always judged him with your righteous indignation. You've been rivals for years. I think you both are taking it a little too far."

"Raya, he's the one who's taking it too far. He'll be our ruin. You must see this. Please tell me you're not so blinded by your feelings you'll be willing to see us all to our demise."

Jor-el grabbed a hold of both of Raya's arms tightly squeezing he got caught up in his anger.

Raya fought him and said, "Jor-el, you're hurting me."

Jor-el got a hold of himself. Then he quickly let go. He started to rub Raya's arms affectionately and said, "I'm sorry. But Raya you cannot see him again. We're at war now."

Raya shook her head. "We're not. This will be resolved. It's not so bad. Zod doesn't want to hurt anyone."

Then Raya ran out in rush of fury. Then the next thing Chloe knew she saw that bright light again. She was still in the lab but it looked different things were moved around. It looked chaotic. Then he saw Zod storm though the door. He was ransacking the place looking through things. Then Raya ran after him and she said, "Zod, what in the name of Rao are you doing?"

Zod looked back at her.

"Raya, I should ask you the same thing. I thought you had agreed to stay away from Jor-el."

"I found your plans Zod. I defended you. I told Jor-el he was over reacting. That you love the people of Krypton you just have their best interest at heart."

"I do. This is all for Kryptons greatness."

"Then why have these plans for a world destroyer?"

"It's a last resort, my love."

Raya looked at him with complete and utter disbelief. Shaking her head in utter shock she began to stammer. Zod went to her side and she fainted in his arms.

Zod was about to take her out of there. Then Jor-el marched through and said through clenched teeth, "Zod what are you doing with Raya?"

"I'm just taking her home."

"She doesn't belong with you!"

"No Jor-el she doesn't belong with you. Maybe it's time for you to let her go. She just fainted."

Jor-el stood his ground. "I am not letting you leave with her."

Zod took out a small medal futuristic gun from his cloak still holding Raya with the other and said, "If I were you I'd let me pass."

Then Jor-el said, "I don't think so."

Then Jor-el grabbed a gun off of his desk and pointed it at Zod.

Davis and Clark were arguing and then they saw a light flash and Chloe disappeared. They both looked at the large crystal pillar where Chloe was supposed to be.

Davis yelled, "What happened to Chloe?"

Then Clark shook his head in unbelief and said, "I don't know."

Then he looked up and yelled, "Jor-el! Jor-el! What in the hell did you do with my best friend?!"

Then the big over power booming voice said, "Rest at ease my son. Your human friend will be just fine. I have protected her. I sent her in time to teach her a much needed lesson. It has always been my purpose to make sure what happened to Krypton doesn't happen again."

Clark rolled his eyes, "This is Chloe! You can't just take her like that. When did you take her?"

"I took her to Krypton. A few years before it was destroyed."

Then Davis looked around for the source of the voice and said, "Just who do you think you are all powerful Oz? You have no right. Bring her back."

"Once her lesson is learned. I will send her back. This is far more important then either of your personal feelings. Now my son, you must take the crystal to open the phantom zone."

"Why?"

"Zod's son cannot be here. Earth is not safe. He'll destroy the world."

"We're trying to stop that. Who are you that you think you can decide every ones fate?" Davis asked outraged.

"I am only trying to prevent the destruction of Earth."

"So are we. I'm doing everything I can to stop this monster inside me. But I can't do it with out Chloe" Davis said.

Then Davis grabbed Clark's hand and took his ring. Then all of the sudden they saw a twirl of different lights. They suddenly found themselves in a strange looking lab.


	11. Chapter 11

Chloe felt the intensity of the moment. She knew Jor-el and Zod weren't going to kill each other, other wise Clark would probably not get to Earth and she would not know him or Davis. She knew that Kryptonian history moved forward with both Jor-el and Zod a live but it didn't take away from the intensity of the moment. Zod and Jor-el stood there their hands both clenched on the trigger standing in full stand off mode. Chloe wanted to do something. But what could she do? And could she really mess with history like that. Besides she had feeling that no one could have seen her anyway. Then suddenly a tall woman with long blonde hair came marching in and she brought two large men, their outfits was dark and they had symbols on their black cloth. They carried guns they looked like some kind of law enforcement.

Then one of the men shot an electric shock at Zod causing him to fall to the ground. They both picked up Zod. Then the woman wearing the white cloak with golden clasped holding the dress together of that same "s" symbol inside the diamond that Chloe had seen before picked up Raya full of gentleness. She touched her face with compassion.

"Lara, you saved us." Jor-el said.

"For now, I gave the council the information we found on Zod. It's enough for his capture. But I'm not sure how long they can keep him there."

Jor-el nodded as he gazed down at Raya, "What am I going to tell her?"

"How about the truth? You have always been able to be honest with her."

Jor-el stroked his hand through his hair and said, "Things change. People change. We cannot ever be that close again. How can I ever trust her after what she did?"

Lara gently laid Raya on the padded table and then said, "And what is that? Stand by the man she loved until she realized how awful he really was."

Jor-el looked at Lara surprised, "What do you mean?"

"Raya sent me Zod's files she recovered. He was trying to resurrect an old scientist's plans on creating the ultimate destroyer. As soon as she saw that she changed her mind. She could no longer be by the side of someone who willingly wants to destroy worlds."

Jor-el took Lara's hand and said, "Lara, how can we come back from this?"

Lara squeezed his hand and said, "We will. All three of us. But Jor-el we must examine Raya. Who knows what he did to her? I've heard of rumors of Zod's vile experiments what if Zod did something to her?"

Jor-el let go of Lara's hand and he touched Raya's cheek. "If he did something to her he'll pay for it. What ever it is I'll save her from it."

Lara nodded and said, "I know my love, you better examine her. I'll make sure Zod's arrest goes well."

Jor-el nodded in agreement. Jor-el took out some kind of crystal and it started forming some kind of scan. After examining her for a while he started writing things down frantically. He then punched the desk in anger.

Raya woke up in a jolt and saw Jor-el angry.

"What happened? Jor-el." Raya asked.

"Zod's arrested."

Raya looked down saddened and tried to blink back her tears and tried to be firm, "Good. He belongs there."

Jor-el then said, "So you've seen the error of your ways."

Raya shook her head, "There's no coming back for Zod. He crossed the line. You were right he wants power and destruction. He's not the man I thought he was. He changed. I'm just glad I found out when I did before it was too late."

"Your time with him did not come without consequences." Jor-el said grimly.

"What do you mean?"

"Lara was afraid Zod did something to you. She was afraid he performed one of his twisted experiments on you."

"Oh, so what did you discover? What did he do to me?" Raya asked fear escaping through her purple eyes.

Jor-el sat down and he had her sit next to him.

"You're pregnant." Jor-el said.

Raya's eyes grew wide and shook her head, "No, no, no. that can't be?"

"Really? So you and Zod never…"

"No, we did but…I mean… it just…not now. Why now?" Raya practically screamed with tears filling her eyes.

"I don't know. Maybe it was part of Zod's plan."

Raya shook her head, "I dreamed of having his child so many times. But now he's not the man I thought he was."

Jor-el gave Raya his hand sympathetically, "Raya it's going to be ok. We'll get rid of it. No child will be brought into this world by Zod's cruelty."

Raya looked at Jor-el in horror, "What? My child? You just want to kill my baby? It's not this child's fault who his or her father is."

Jor-el said, "But Raya what if this child is part of Zod's cruel plans?"

"Zod's arrested."

"You actually think that will stick. He's powerful, he has powerful friends."

"I protect the people I care about. I'm going to protect this child from him."

Jor-el was about to say something then he refrained from that and then he said, "I'll always protect you."

Clark and Davis found them selves in the strange lab. Clark looked around at all of the peculiar equipment. Davis stared at this entire room he touched this black crystal and he immediately dropped it. He examined the room in weird recognition.

"It's like strange dejavu'. Like I've been here before." Davis said.

"Well, you did activate the ring. You brought us here." Clark said.

"I just want to save Chloe." Davis said.

"Well, maybe she's here." Clark said.

They both searched the large lab for Chloe; they couldn't find any signs of her.

Then suddenly people came in Clark grabbed Davis so they could both hide. They hid behind some large lab equipment.

They saw a man that looked a lot like Davis walk in with a tall woman wearing leather and long black hair. She had a tattoo that Clark recognized as the symbol of Zod on her bare shoulder.

The man who looked like Davis was caring a baby with affection and then he said, "Faora, it worked. This boy has my DNA and now he will be strong. He'll be a survivor. He'll evolve so nothing and no one can hurt him. He won't be burdened with choice."

Davis heard this feeling rage and fury of how he was created. This was the man who created him. He was responsible for his lack of free will. He wanted to hurt him for all of the pain he caused him. His entire struggle for fighting against this darkness that was inside him and all of the people he hurt was this mans fault. This woman Faora she was the same woman who possessed Lois who said she was his mother. It hurt that everything about him was evil. He was just an experiment of two sick and twisted people who wanted noting but power and destruction.

Davis wondered if he could stop it here. If he could stop this horrible thing from happening. It seemed too late. Maybe if they used Clark's ring sooner they could change it. Maybe they could stop the monster before the monster went inside of him.


	12. Chapter 12

Davis sat there crouched next to Clark expertly still. Clark had been stubborn before about time travel but now they were here they had to do what ever they could from stopping the tragedy of him coming to Earth. He had hurt and killed so many people, half of the people he had no idea that he killed them. He did not know their faces, their names, what they looked like, or who their loved ones were. But they were out there haunting him reminding him that he was not human. Reminding him he was wrong, he was a thing, his existence was wrong. He should have never existed. He should have never come to earth. His father had sent him there only to destroy. If he had stayed their longer who knew when the trigger would be set off and he would destroy the whole world. Who had the power to stop him? Chloe's touch seem to be the only thing that could stop him. But he couldn't be with her holding him every second of her life. He couldn't ask her that.

He knew Chloe would always come to his side if he told her he needed her. Judging from what happened in the ice castle it looked as though Chloe would never leave his side. Her steady grip on him suggested that she did not want to ever let go. He didn't want her to let go. He wanted her to always be by his side, forever. But he always felt that he would never have the luxury of having someone to be by his side, it was just too dangerous. It hurt just thinking about Chloe not being by his side, but she has already chosen to live her life with Jimmy. Davis was feeling like maybe she really regretted that choice. He was feeling so close to her this evening and maybe things would change. But what if they didn't? And even if they did he would still have to live with the over-encompassing guilt of being responsible of the deaths of so many people. If he could prevent that he would do everything in his power to do that.

Then Zod and Faora left with the baby and then Clark whispered, "I'm guessing that baby is you."

Davis agreed, "It looks that way. Clark Chloe's not here. We need to find her. We have no idea what time she went too. Maybe we should go back into to an earlier time so we can find Chloe and stop them from doing that to me and sending me to earth."

Clark shook his head, "I'm not messing with time Davis. There are grim consequences that come from that."

"What's more grim then being a creature designed to destroy the world?!" Davis practically screamed in agony.

"Davis we still have the Black K option. And once we find Chloe we can use the black K and vanquish Doomsday into the phantom zone."

"But what if the creature kills you before you have the chance?" Davis asked distraught.

"Awe, Davis I didn't know you cared." Clark said sarcastically.

"Don't flatter your self; I don't want anyone to die, especially someone who is so importantly to Chloe."

"Right, let's just find Chloe and get out of here."

"Fine." Davis said unsatisfied.

***

Chloe sat there staring at this scene, realizing that Raya must have been Davis' mother. She had suspected that before with seeing Raya and Zod together but this confirmed it. Chloe could not help but feel for Raya. She had chosen her love over her best friend and had suffered for it. It all felt a little too familiar. She has been telling herself that choosing to help Davis behind Clark's back wasn't a betrayal and even if it was she was doing it for the good of the world. Deep down she knew a lot of it had to do with her feelings for Davis. She knew that. She was willing to give up everything for him. She never wanted to leave his side. She always wanted to be by his side and help to tame the beast within. She never wanted to let go. She knew she shouldn't have married Jimmy when she was so confused about Davis. She knew now that she loved Davis.

Now seeing Raya having fallen for Zod, she realized just how head over heals, end of life as she knew it, in love with Davis she was. But it also showed her how deep she was in. It showed her how much her choice to be with the man she loves could cost everyone. She saw that Raya made a tragic mistake in falling for Zod and trusting him over Jor-el. She knew that Zod must have had something to do with Krypton being destroyed. She knew that Raya's choice affected a lot more people then just herself and her own happiness. Chloe was getting this deep icky pain in the pit of her stomach.

Then Jor-el patted Raya on the shoulder and Lara entered the room. She saw the distraught look on Raya's face. Then Lara said, "Jor-el can you give me Raya a minute?"

Jor-el looked like he did not want to leave but then he said, "Of course."

Then Lara sat next to Raya and took her hand, "How are you?"

Raya pierced her lips not looking Lara in the eye. Then tears flowed out of her eyes then she fell into Lara's arms. Lara hugged her and Raya said, "I'm pregnant."

Lara comforted her and then pulled away a little. Then she said, "You too?"

Raya looked up at her, her eyes wide with shock, "You're pregnant?"

Lara nodded and said, "Yeah, it's been a few weeks."

Raya hugged her and said, "Congratulations."

"Congratulations to you too."

Raya pulled away looking gloomy, "I'm not sure if it's something to celebrate for me. Zod has tore this planet apart. He was going to build the ultimate destroyer. I should've seen it sooner. I should've…"

Raya cried into Lara's arms and Lara said, "I know. I know what it's like and so see the man you think you love is nothing you thought he was. But you have life growing inside of you. That is something to celebrate. I'm sorry it's not by someone you can share a life with. But you won't have to do this alone."

Raya wiped away her tears and said, "Thank you."

"We're here."

Raya smiled and nodded, "Thanks Lara. I already do love him or her. Jor-el even mentioning getting rid of…I could never. And Zod wasn't always like this he had his sweet and tenderness that he only reserved for me. Hopefully my son or daughter will have his good qualities."

"Let's hope all he has of his are his good looks."

"What makes you think he's a he?"

"I have a feeling about this. Besides I found out my baby Kal-el is a boy. I already felt it and it would be nice for him to have brother like figure in his life."

"Kal-el? You already have name?"

"Yeah, Kara thought of it. She sneaked into the portal while I was looking at the place the may be his home if things go wrong."

"You really don't think Krypton will be destroyed do you?"

"Lets hope not, but with this war, the prophesy, and all of the doomsday plans you found. It looks grim. But don't worry Jor-el always has second and third plans. It's just a last resort. I suppose though, we will send your child too."

Raya sighed, "I don't want to talk like this. I love Krypton. I know Jor-el has talked about how beautiful Earth is. And I may still want to visit someday. But I can't abandon even think that Krypton could be destroyed, especially if I may have some part of it."

"Raya, this is not your fault. You did not know about Zod."

Raya looked far away in the distance guilt seeping through her tortured expression.

"I wish I could believe that. All I can do now is fight a make amends for my terrible mistake. And do what ever it takes to ensure that my child will have a good life."

Lara patted her on the shoulder, "I know you will."

Chloe felt sad for Raya and Lara all of their hopes were so off. Their whole planet was destroyed. Their sons' life weren't exactly ideal. And Davis had a monster inside of him. Life didn't turn out so well for their sons. Life didn't turn out so well for them or for the whole planet. Chloe ached for them. It hurt they had suffered so much. Chloe wished there was something they could do.

Then suddenly Chloe was pulled again the familiar light surrounded her. And she saw Clark and Davis in this different Kryptonian lab.

Clark and Davis were wearing their same clothes they were wearing in the fortress. And she could tell it was them. Chloe ran to them both. They both looked so relieved to see her. Chloe couldn't help but hug them both, awkwardly.

Then she said, "What are you guys doing here? Was it something from the fortress?"

"We came to get you Chlo. We used my ring the legion gave me."

"I thought you said that would be too dangerous?"

"Yeah, well, Davis activated it wanting to save you."

"Oh, ok well, I'm fine just a little confused."

Then Clark said, "Yeah, Jor-el sent you here to teach you lesson."

"He did?" Chloe asked thinking about it that really made sense.

"Yeah. Well, lets get out of here we don't want to mess with time."

Then Davis said, "Wait."

Chloe looked at his torture filled eyes. They reminded her of Raya's. The way he tightly looked across the room feeling so much pain.

Then he said, "We have to stop it."

"Stop what?" Chloe asked.

"We have to stop them from sending me to Earth."


	13. Chapter 13

Chloe could not believe her ears. Davis did not just say that. He wasn't willing to just give up was he?

"Davis what are you talking about? You can't be serious."

"Chloe it would be better for everyone if I never came to Earth."

"No, not me." Chloe said full of desperation.

"Chloe I was created to be the ultimate destroyer."

"You were a baby you were born."

"I know but I was injected with monster that was created to destroy the world. I can't live like this."

Chloe shook her head, "Clark was right. We can't mess with time."

"It's already been messed with. I would just be fixing it. "

"No you wouldn't. You would be making things worse." Chloe said striken with tears.

"What could possibly be worse then me destroying the world?"

"You won't let that happen. I won't let that happen." Chloe said looking him straight in the eye. Then she grabbed his hand.

Then she said, "I know it looks bad. And what you're going through must be beyond awful. But you are not your father. You did not choose this life. You don't want to be a killer and that makes all of the difference in the world."

Then Davis said, "Chloe that still doesn't change what I am or what I'm meant to be. The sad facts are the world will be much better with out me."

Chloe shook her head as she thought about it. She fell into Davis' arms she leaned her head on his broad chest, crying compulsively. He caressed her blonde hair. Tears started to emerge in his eyes also, falling on to her hair. She felt that hot stickiness. She never wanted to leave him. She never wanted to think about a life where she never met him. Even though she only knew him for a few months. He changed her; he impacted her life so much. He made her think, gave passion and thrills, he gave her passion again. She thought that some people only get one chance for passion and if you missed it you would just have to settle for the next best thing or what ever you could find really. He gave that other chance at passion back to her. She couldn't give him up. She knew that her situation with Raya was similar. Raya had chosen between love and what's right. At one point she chose love but at the end of the day she chose the right thing once she really saw Zod for the monster he really was. But if Raya never made that mistake Davis never would have existed. It was like when really bad tornados hit. So much destruction comes from it but so much beauty comes after ward and people band together to help others whose lives were destroyed. So much love had come out of big tornados. People who would never meet would meet and form long lasting friendships. It was like that out of horrible things out of suffering good thing come from it. Davis was her storm. She was his lightning rod. She knew that she could tame him. They probably could conquer this. They weren't doomed. Chloe realized why Jor-el brought her here. He wanted to make her feel guilty. He wanted to make sure she didn't make the same mistake as Raya did. But Chloe knew it was not the same. Davis was not Zod. Chloe would not let history repeat itself. She would help save the world. It was what she did.

Then Davis lifted her head and said, "Chloe this is right for me. If it wasn't for you maybe I wouldn't do this. But I want you in the world. And I want the world you live in to be safe."

Chloe looked back at him and said, "It will be. We'll make sure of it all three of us. Together."

Then Clark said, "Chloe, Davis has a point. We can't just sit here and let destruction hit the earth. We have to prevent this."

Chloe shot him icy cold darts.

Then Chloe said, "We need to get back to the fortress. Just open up the phantom Zone and separate Davis."

"Chloe Davis was not supposed to be here."

Then Chloe shook her head no he was. Then suddenly they all were surrounded by a yellow bright light and the next thing they knew they were in Jor-el's lab and saw Raya and Lara playing with two babies in a floating play pin.

They all hid out of sight.

Then Lara held the baby cooing to him and handed him to Raya, "Ah your son is so beautiful Raya. But the name Dao do you really want to name him after the moon God?"

"Well, the moon is the light in the darkness and that's him my little Dao. He's the light in my darkness."

Lara smiled and she said, "I like it. Although Kal-el is named from the sun wouldn't that make them opposite?"

Raya smiled and shook her head, "We'll raise them well. They will be like brothers."

Then Lara looked far off in space filled with gloom and said, "What if Jor-el was right and this world is doomed?"

Then Raya and said, "We're fighting we have to find away to save Krypton. I know Jor-el has his precautions. But I won't give up hope."

"But Raya, why don't you let Jor-el build a ship for your son too? Jor-el has found a family for Kal-el maybe they can raise Dao too."

Raya took her baby cradling him gently and she pondered and she smiled, "I would like for our sons to be raised like brothers since we are like a family. It would only seem right."

Lara smiled and got up and said, "I'll inform Jor-el at once."

Lara left Raya by her self. She put her baby back in the play pin they both were crawling. And they were playing with a flying a ball throwing it at each other. Raya smiled at the scene. Then she started to sing to them. Then suddenly Zod and his minions came she guarded the babies with her life. But then he shot her leaving her unconscious. Clark saw this he wanted to stop him. But he knew he could not mess with the past there were too many grim consequences.

Then Zod left with his minions and a baby. Then a little later Jor-el and Lara ran to Raya. They went to the play pin and found there baby there. Lara picked him up he was crying. Then Lara was cradling him shushing him whispering, "It's ok." Then Jor-el helped Raya up and she woke up with a start and she cried, "My baby! He … took my baby!"

Jor-el tried to calm her down. "We'll find him. We'll bring your baby back."

Raya shook her head crying so loud, "My baby. Not my baby."


	14. Chapter 14

Then suddenly Clark, Chloe, and Davis saw that same bright light again and then they saw Raya cradling her baby sitting in a metallic rocking chair and Jor-el sat beside her holding a crystal that was glowing in different colors showing different symbols. He looked down pressing his eyebrows together in a worried and perplexed stare.

Raya was cooing her baby so happy and relieved and said still looking at her baby and said, "Jor-el I can't thank you enough for saving my baby."

Then Jor-el said, "Don't thank me too soon."

"What do you mean?"

"Zod injected him with something."

"What?" Raya said as she cradled Dao in her arms protectively.

"Do you remember those plans for the ultimate destroyer you found?"

"Of course. How could I forget?"

"I'm finding the same formula in your son."

Raya looked at him in shock and shook her head and said, "No, no, no. That just is not possible."

"Raya it is. We have to…I've tried to think of ways to get it out of the baby but it's been incoded with it's DNA too much."

"No." Raya said in a hushed devastated manner. "It can't be. I know Zod is awful now…but…why would he do this to his own son?"

"I stopped trying to figure out Zod's logic a long time ago." Jor-el said.

Raya caressed her babies face gently he cooed and smiled a little. A long stream of tears fell down her cheek and fell on Dao's face. Davis moved his small chubby hand and lightly touched Raya's face.

Then Raya said, "I can't believe that this sweet little baby could have an ounce of evil in him. Maybe your tests are wrong."

"They're not Raya. You know I always double check everything. And I always have back up plans."

Raya held on to Dao not wanting to let him go.

Then Jor-el rubbed his goatee and said, "Raya. Zod did this for a reason. He's programmed his son to be the ultimate destroyer. We have to stop this."

"Little Dao is my whole life now Jor-el. I can't just… give up on him. I love him."

"I don't want you to, but it doesn't look like we have much of a choice. Zod saw to that."

Raya looked at her hapless little boy his little smile faded and looked reflectively at his mother.

Then Raya said, "There has to be some other way. There has to be something we can do to save my baby."

Jor-el shook his head looking grim and said, "I'm afraid there isn't Raya."

Raya shook her head holding onto her maybe protectively. Then Jor-el said, "Raya, I know it's hard but we're losing this war. Zod has turned Krypton upside down. He's using the Brain Inter Active Construct against us. It will likely destroy us. We do not have time Raya. He could use Dao against us."

Raya kept on rubbing Dao's soft black hair and said, "What am I supposed to do just kill my own son?"

Then Jor-el said, "I wish there was another way."

"There is always another way Jor-el. You were always saying that."

Jor-el looked down thinking quickly looking as though he was going through plenty of scenarios in his mind. Then he said, "There's always the phantom zone."

"You mean the intergalactic prison we created?"

"Yeah, if we just put him there he wouldn't be able to hurt anyone."

"You want to put my baby in a prison full of vile murders. He's just a baby."

"He's not just a baby anymore. I'm trying to do the best thing here for everyone."

Then Jor-el tried to grab Dao, Dao held onto to Raya and began crying. Then his blue eyes turned into red eyes the baby started to shake causing both Raya and Jor-el to fall. Then he turned into a three foot monster with skin hard as rock and boney spikes coming out. Both Raya and Jor-el were horrified. Jor-el ran to get his gun. But Raya just sat there and stared at the monster. She looked at its red eyes. It was growling and destroyed a lot of Jor-el equipment in its path. Then Raya got up and went to him and touched his hard as rock skin.

Then the monster turned back into her baby. Raya held onto Doa even tighter carrying him with the red blanket. Tears flooding down her red hot sticky cheeks.

Dao was still crying. She sat on the shaking him back and forth, "It's ok my baby. Your not a monster anymore. Mommies here. I still love you. I always will. No matter what."

Dao stopped crying. Raya cradled him close to her body. Then Jor-el looked down at her amidst the destruction and then he said, "Raya, now do you see what a threat he is."

"It's not even his choice Zod never gave him a chance." Raya said not looking away from her baby.

"I know Raya. I know you wanted our sons to live as brothers. There was so many plans we had for our sons that we probably will never see. But we have to do what we must to save this world and others."

Raya caressed her baby's face and said, "Your right. Take us to the phantom zone."


	15. Chapter 15

**I don't own Smallville.**

**A/N: Sorry this is so short. I'll update with more soon.**

Davis sat there and saw his mother sacrifice her life to save him, even after she saw what he was. His heart swelled in his love for his mother. Her kindness and love filled him. He started to have hope that maybe everything inside of him wasn't so bad after all. He wasn't made of pure evil. He wasn't only his father's son or had some evil thing inside him, he also had her: his loving mother.

Chloe sat beside him looking at the scene looking hopeful that maybe Davis had changed his mind, that he wouldn't try the whole suicide thing and kill himself when he was a baby. She was filled with pure hope.

Then suddenly they saw a bright flash of light and then Brainiac appeared looking maliciously staring at Raya and the baby.

Raya held onto her baby protectively.

"Brainiac. Get out!" Jor-el shouted.

Brainiac smirked and said, "Since you asked nicely."

Then suddenly Dao disappeared from Raya's hand and so did Brainiac.

Then Raya screamed, "Where is my baby?"

Jor-el looked out in the distance in shock not believing it and said, "I don't know."

Then suddenly Davis, Chloe, and Clark were back in Zod's lab. Then Brainiac took the baby and pointed his finger at him it changed into a strange ink like black liquid. The liquid formed smoothly going inside the baby. Then Brainiac said, "Now it's all in place. You now will come to my vessel once I meet you and we will take the world together."

Dao cried and then Brainiac said, "Don't worry you'll like her. She's meddle some just like your mother."

Then suddenly they all were over come with a brilliant bright yellow light. It overcame all three of them. Then they found themselves back in the fortress of solitude. They all looked at each other confused and at a lost. Suddenly all of that hope Chloe just obtained had been utterly lost.


	16. Chapter 16

**I Don't Own Smallville if I did the atrocity that was Doomsday the season finale would never happen. **

Chloe ran her fingers through her hair overwhelmed she didn't know what to do. Jor-el had told brought them back and told them that he brought Chloe there to show her the truth and teach her a lesson. He didn't want her to make the same mistakes Raya did. She let her feelings get in the way what was the best for the world. Chloe shook her head in disbelief. How could killing a child be best for the world? That just went inside Chloe's core and ripped up at her basic beliefs. Then there was the whole thought that Davis feelings for her weren't even real, that weighed on her. It was something programmed by Brainiac so they could meet and destroy the world together. It made her sick that is what almost happened. She was possessed by Brainiac and she could have very well destroyed the world under Brainiacs control. It hurt that something that felt so right and real was just part of some crazy evil AI's master plan on world domination.

Davis then said, "Well, Jor-el your plan worked you've shown Chloe what you wanted. Now what about this Phantom Zone?"

Dax was there looking through the different crystals holding onto the box with Black K.

Chloe was a bit distraught and confused from the tumultuous events that she witnessed on Krypton and then Chloe said, "Davis your not thinking about going to the Phantom Zone are you?"

Then Clark said, "Well, not him. After we split him with the Black K."

Then Davis said, "No, Clark, you saw what they did. What my mother sacrificed. I don't belong here. I belong in the Phantom Zone."

Then Chloe said, "No you don't you won't be your self in the Phantom Zone. You'll always have to fight for your survival you'll always have to change into the Beast."

Chloe couldn't stand the thought of Davis in that living hell. Clark had described it to her it would be a torturous place for Davis be. He couldn't even be himself.

Then Davis looked into Chloe's eyes his eyes full suffering and utter worry and said, "If I'm there I won't hurt you."

"You will if you are there. I'll know that you'll be there suffering or worse you'll cease to exist and have the monster and Zod win. That is worse then death itself!"

Davis sighed and cupped Chloe's cheek and said, "Chloe I love you. And I know it may just come from some weird AI programming but I don't care. All I care about you and that you're safe."

Chloe moved her hands around Davis hands pulling them down to her and she said, "With you I feel safe. Which is weird I know. But I will be safe and the world will be safe once this monster is out of you. And if this Black K works then we'll put the monster in the Phantom Zone and you can be free."

"And what if it doesn't work? What if I kill Clark in the process?"

Chloe caressed his arms, "I won't let you. I love you too much to let that happen."

Chloe was surprised by her confession that came in spurts of emotion. But she wouldn't take it back. She knew at that moment she didn't care if Davis feelings for her started by an AI programming it put in him or if it was in her when Brainiac possessed her. What mattered was that she loved him now and she wouldn't let all of this tragedy happen. After seeing what Raya did she knew what the power of love could do. And she was done denying it.

Davis fell back slightly at Chloe's confession truly touched and then he let of Chloe's arms and turned to face Clark and said, "Alright, Clark, lets do this."


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer I don't own Smallville**

Dax held the lead box in his hand firmly. Then he said, "Are you sure you want to do this?"

They all nodded and Clark said, "This is the best way."

Then Dax-Ur went to Chloe and handed her the lead box and said, "Chloe you are the only one who can do it, being the only human here."

Chloe took a deep intake of breath and opened the box staring at the jaded edges of the black rock. She then grabbed it and put it on Davis' bare chest. Davis screamed in convulsions and intense pain. Clark grabbed Chloe getting her out of the way.

The large boney monster looked larger and fiercer then before. His rock hard skin seemed ferocious and more bones sticking out like horns and spikes. His eyes were deeply red and fierce. There seemed to be no emotion or reaction from her in this monster. He was pure rage. He threw Davis causing him to fly across the fortress hitting large crystal pillars causing them to fall down. Chloe rushed to his aid. She lifted his head up and tried to get some response. She put her ears on his bare chest and felt the vibrations of his heart beat. His head was bleeding so she caressed his head wiping the blood from his fore head. She cried in utter worry and said, "Davis please come on come back to me."

Then Dax-Ur took the crystal and was about to open the phantom zone. Clark punched the rock hard monster. The monster then punched Clark, Clark flew across the fortress and hit Dax-Ur and Dax-Ur dropped the crystal. Then Clark got up and attacked Doomsday. He leaped at him summoning all of his strength crashing on another side causing more crystal pillars to fall and shatter. Then Doomsday pushed Clark causing him to fall on the other side of Dax. Clark fell to the ground bleeding. He saw everything in a blur and saw Doomsday fly up out of the fortress super fast. Clark could barely believe it. Dax helped Clark get up and then Clark noticed the Phantom Zone crystal that was on the ground shattered into pieces.

Clark stared at the shattered crystal distraught and totally broken down. Then he said, "Now there is no hope."

Chloe had Davis cradled in her lap and then she gently laid him on the ground and she went to Clark, "Clark we still have hope."

"Chloe the Phantom Zone crystal is gone there is no more hope." Clark said broken down in side weighed down by his failure.

Chloe stared at Clark fiercely and said full of unconquerable resolve, "Clark you listen to me. You are hope. You are all of our hopes. I will not sit here and be the reason why this world would be doomed to death and destruction. I love Davis but I will not let my love be the reason why this world ended. Love is a beautiful thing it should not lead to the end of things but it should lead to the beginning. It should be the beginning of hope Clark. You were sent here by your parents to make sure history doesn't repeat it self. You were sent here to save us. Your parents sacrificed their lives to bring you here Clark. Davis mother sacrificed her life for you and so he wouldn't be the monster to destroy it. So do it Clark. Save us. Do what you were meant to be. Be our super hero"

Clark looked down at his best friend her tears enveloped her eyes falling down like a stream down her red flushed cheeks. She looked torn down by the tragic events of all of this and yet she was still there pushing him like she always did. Clark was afraid he had lost his best friend and her loyalty to Davis. He thought he lost her to the man that was supposed to be his enemy. He was sent here to kill him. But now Davis was lying unconscious and Doomsday was out there hurting people. Clark couldn't let that happen. It didn't matter if he couldn't fight it. It didn't matter that Doomsday was a lot stronger then him. He would save everyone even if it meant forfeiting his life. His parents made the ultimate sacrifice and so many others made that sacrifice for him it was the least he could do. It was what he was meant to do.

Clark bent his knees and then he made one long hard leap and flew out of there. Clark flew up amongst the artic circle. He then used his super hearing detecting any noises. He heard people in a village crying in pain, agony, and fear. He would hear for their pleas. He super sped to the village. And saw Doomsday reeking havoc. He growled ferociously causing children to cry. Clark then super sped and attacked Doomsday and then they both hit each other causing the snow covered place to shake. Doomsday then pushed Clark off of him and Clark got him self up.. He breathed in deeply and then shot fire from his eyes barely scratching Doomsday. Doomsday then super sped and attacked Clark, Clark felt being pulled in super speed mode. Then he grabbed Doomsday and summoned all of his strength and pulled Doomsday down in the ground. He pulled him down making a huge tunnel in the ground super speed down deep in the underground of the earth. Then he used his super speed to bury it using his heat vision melting the deep caverns of ground around Doomsday making him trapped within the confines of the under ground.

Clark then flew up and used his super hearing and listened for Doomsday heart beat and heard nothing.

Clark out of breath flew back to the fortress and there he saw Dax examining Davis and Chloe had her arms around his as he was up keeping his arms around her as he was walking leaning on Chloe. Clark looked at those two relieved.

Then Chloe and Davis turned to Clark and saw him looking relieved.

Then Chloe said, "Clark where's Doomsday?"

"He's gone Chloe. I buried him deep with in the Earth he can't hurt anyone any more. I didn't hear a heart beat."

Chloe's distraught face brightened and Davis was filled with so much relief it over flowed through him. Then Davis grabbed Chloe around the hips and said, "I can't believe its over."

Chloe wrapped her arms around him and said, "Believe it. You're finally free."

Clark looked at them happy but a little sad. He was so relieved that this monster was gone. He relieved that this was over but there was probably so much more he could do to make sure no one else was harmed from Doomsday. He could have done more before if he had just embraced his destiny sooner and went through his training. Clark had a fuller understanding of his biological father now. He knew of the sacrifices so many people made for him. He now knew what he had to do. He would go through his training so he could be a better man help to the world. So he could save Earth from a similar fate as Krypton.

He would miss Chloe and Lois and the other people in his life but he knew he could never be the man they needed him to be if he didn't let them go, at least for a little while. When he came back he would be the man they all needed he would make sure of it.

Then Chloe said, "Well, it's over lets go home."

Then Clark said, "No, you guys go I'm staying behind."

Chloe looked at him curiously and said, "What do you mean?"

"It's about time I completed my training Chloe you were right the world needs me and with all of the knowledge my biological father placed for me, it's about time I take advantage of it."

Chloe pursed her lips sadly and said, "Yeah, it's about time."

Chloe then let go of Davis' hand and then she hugged Clark and said, "I'm proud of you Clark, I've always knew you would save us all."

Clark said, "I couldn't have done it with out you Chloe."

"I think that's the point you have gotten to a point where you can. We both had gotten to a point where it's ok to let go of each other so we can embrace what we're supped to do."

Clark smiled weakly. And said, "And so what are you supposed to do?"

"I'm so supposed to help people and believe in them so they can be there best." She then hugged him tightly and gave him a sweet kiss on the cheek.

Then she let go of Clark and went back into Davis arms. Then a bright yellow white hovered around Dax-Ur, Chloe, and Davis and they were gone. Clark went on his way to back to his training.


	18. Chapter 18

**I don't own Smallville if I did it would actually make sense. **

Chloe and Davis walked out of the cave hand in hand as they said good bye to Dax-Ur they exchanged information with Daniel and promised to keep in touch. Daniel was still pleased to have another Kryptonian he knew that fell in love with an Earth girl. Daniel even left Davis with Blue Kryptonite.

Chloe hugged Daniel and thanked him for everything. Davis then hugged Daniel briefly and gruffly and thanked him for the Blue Kryptonite. Chloe was glad Davis would keep in touch with Daniel. They actually planed to have dinner with them again some time. Chloe was so appreciated for everything he has done for her and Davis. Davis was finally free because of him. Doomsday was now literally six feet under and all seemed right in the world except for one thing: Jimmy. Jimmy –her husband- was in the hospital. Chloe should feel guilty about holding hands with a man who is not her husband, but she just didn't Davis had been through so much in fighting the Beast with in and after everything they saw on Krypton she couldn't ever leave him, she realized just how head over heals in love with him she was. She kicked herself for being in so much denial about it. She was in so much denial that she thought marrying Jimmy would help her feelings go away, but that didn't happen. It only caused disaster to strike. Chloe knew Davis didn't mean to put Jimmy in the hospital it was some weird Doomsday programming that Brainiac encoded in him. But that didn't change the facts Jimmy was in the hospital. When she first set out to help Davis she hoped she could just help him so she wouldn't feel so guilty for partly causing Jimmy's pain. But now she knew she would cause him even more pain. She didn't want to be the reason for Jimmy's suffering.

Then Davis said, "Chloe. What's wrong?"

"It's Jimmy. I still have to…"

Davis let go of Chloe's hand and said, "Of course, he is your husband. You should probably go to him"

Then Chloe said, "Will you wait for me?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, give me time so that Jimmy doesn't have to be dumped while he's lying in a hospital bed. I caused him so much pain I just can't cause him more while he's still in the hospital."

"Chloe I'm the one that put him in the hospital. You have nothing to feel guilty about."

"If I just went to you like I wanted to in the first place that horrible wedding massacre wouldn't have happened. And you know it was just programming it was that Doomsday creature that Zod and Brainiac created. It wasn't you."

Davis nodded and looked down at her with awe.

"You're amazing Chloe. And of course I'll wait for you. I love you. I'd wait forever for you."

Chloe smiled and caressed his cheek. She wanted so much to kiss him right there and to never let him go. But she had to face reality. She had to face Jimmy.

***

Chloe and Davis went there separate ways as they arrived in Smallville Davis went back to his apartment in Metropolis and Chloe went to her Talon apartment and got ready to visit Jimmy at the hospital.

Chloe went to Star City and met Oliver first and told him all about Clark going with his training and that he should be ready to join the team when he completed it. She then went to see Jimmy. Before she couldn't stand to look at Jimmy so scared of her guilt but now she went there full of conviction.

She stayed by Jimmy's side for weeks helping him recover. He was happy to see her when he woke up, but she felt even more distant from him then she usually did. And she could tell that he could tell something was off. When it was time for him to leave when he was fully recovered Chloe took a deep breath and told Jimmy the hurtful truth. She told them that she had fallen in love with some one else. She had started to have feelings for someone else before she married him but was to afraid to confront them and she was too afraid to hurt Jimmy but that she had to do it then before she hurt him even more down the road.

Jimmy didn't take it well, he was infuriated and yelled and screamed and accused her of so much deceit. But she took it with stride. She bore it well. She cried a bit but her tears were of only the pain she felt for causing Jimmy pain.

After she left Star City she went to the Isis Foundation ready to move on to the next part of her life. As she walked into her office she saw that her chair was occupied with Davis holding a bouquet of roses.

Chloe melted her whole face shined with an awed smile.

"Davis. What are you doing here? How did you know I was here?"

"Lois."

"Lois?"

"Yeah, she cornered me the day after you left and went back to Star City accusing me of kidnapping you. I gave her my two cents about not kidnapping you as far as I remembered and that you were at Star City. She knew you were but was shocked that you would disappear for a couple of days and not tell her where you went. Anyway she believed me. And she ran into me today and told me you would be back today."

"Really? She believed you and just went with it?"

"Yeah, I'm a pretty convincing guy. But she did say if I hurt you she'll kick my ass."

Chloe laughed, "That's Lois for you. I can't believe she was nice to you with Clark gone and everything. I thought she'd be even meaner."

"Who said she wasn't mean? But she still loves you and wants you happy. She never saw you really being in love with Jimmy so…she's still sad for him and everything but she just wants you to be truly happy."

Chloe smiled warmly and said,

"I am. I actually wanted to surprise you."

Davis gave her the roses and Chloe smelled them smiling filled with joy.

Then Davis said, "Well, I'm glad I beat you to it just to see your smile."

Chloe blushed and dropped the roses as she rushed to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. She kissed Davis passionately. Davis pressed his lips against her smoothly and full of want and need. He caressed his lips with hers. Chloe felt the bolts of hot electricity fill her entire body. She moved her hands around his hair and scattered them around his whole body, frantically. Then she started to take his paramedic jacket off. After she did this she noticed the blue bracelet on his wrist.

She parted from the passionate embrace. Out of breath Davis said, "What's wrong?"

She grabbed his wrist and said, "You're actually wearing it? I thought you just took it out of respect?"

"Well a couple of days after you left I started to notice that I had all of these abilities. I guess when that thing was in me it suppressed them. But I called Daniel and he told me that the sun affects me and I would be feeling the suns effects unless I put the Blue K bracelet on."

Chloe stepped back a bit out of breath trying to take it all in trying to think what it meant.

"But Davis you're Kryptonian it's nothing to be ashamed of. You can use your abilities for good." Chloe said.

"I'm not Clark, Chloe."

"I know you're not. I don't want you to be. But the Davis I've always known believed in helping people."

Davis touched his blue paramedic t-shirt and said, "I'm still helping people. It's what I do for a living. But as a regular guy. I can't risk using my abilities and turning evil."

Chloe sighed heavily and examined Davis face and she said, "Davis I know how you feel. I was afraid that my ability would turn me evil. But it didn't. After going through all of that it was something that woke me up to the pain the meteor infected dealt with everyday always wondering if their power would take over. But they aren't doomed. I've seen so many people with powers pull through and be good because they chose to be."

Davis sighed, "Chloe I know you look as Clark as an example of that, but his biological parents were good. My biological father was an evil dictator who destroyed the planet and was trying to destroy this planet through me. I can't let that happen."

Chloe looked at Davis and caressed his face and said, "I won't let that happen either."

Then she kissed him sweetly. Davis then grabbed her and kissed her more passionately. And Chloe knew her life was going to be with Davis from that moment forward and that thrilled her. She had met her match. She truly understood what he was going through and she knew he understood her through and through. And that is all she could ask from life. She now understood the power of love. Love had saved them. Love had saved Davis so many times. Love had brought Davis to her and it had helped take the monster out of him. She now would always live for such great love.

****

**Twelve Years Later**

**Artic Circle**

A group of thirty people all clad in big heavy winter coats, snow goggles, and gloves had been working around a dig sight. They all had large digging tools. And there were large bull dozers. One woman with dark long brown hair was barking orders. Then a man turned to the lovely woman and said, "Miss Mercer are you sure about this? I have my readings this ground doesn't look stable."

"Please Mr. Luthor gave his orders. And we are going through with this at any cost!" She barked at him.

Then suddenly the ground began to shake and group of workers began to sink in the ground.

Mercy looked around to see what happened. She heard violent screams and a distinct growl. After she heard this she ran out of there heading for her air helicopter. As she looked at the scene she saw bodies trampled with blood scattered all over the place.

After she ran to the helicopter she yelled at them to hurry up and get out of there. After she got in the air after a while she got her cell phone and said, "Mr. Luthor it is done."

**The End.**

**A/N: Thanks to everyone for reading and reviewing it helped fuel my writing! And no worries about the cliffy there will be a sequel called: Doomsday! **


End file.
